A Fault
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [UPDATE CHP 3] Kesalahan di awal, membawanya pada kebahagiaan di akhir. Sehun mengenalkan sebuah rasa sakit dan desiran cinta bersamaan pada Luhan. Sehun mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dan membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum. HunHan/YAOI/MPREG/HURT/ROMANCE/FAMILY.
1. PROLOG

Tittle : A Fault

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay,TaoRis, ChenMin

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 **PROLOG**

...

Malam itu seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang kecil menuju apartementnya. Dia sengaja memilih jalan pintas untuk segera sampai di apartementnya. Sungguh malam ini benar – benar sepi. Dan disinilah hal yang membuatnya menjadi seorang namja yang dingin dan terkesan menutup diri namun disisilain di juga bertambah dewasa. Akibat kesalah seorang yang kelak menjadi takdir namja cantik ini.

…

"Malam ini aku berjalan melewati gang ini lagi. Kuberanikan diri melewati gang ini untuk mempersingkat perjalanan ku menuju tempat tinggalku. Bodohnya aku yang tak mebawa mobil hari ini. Aku merasa di belakangku ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutiku. Ku percepat langkah kaki ku. Di pertigaan jalan seseorang memegang tangan ku. Lalu membekap mulut dan hidungku dengan sebuah sapu tangan, dan ku cium aroma clorofom."

...

…

"AKH..APPO ."

"tenanglah, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menikmatinya."

...

…

"aahhh …. Aahhhh…sebentar lagi…!" tak sadar kalau Luhan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku ... wanttt ... a ... cum ... aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ..."

….

…


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : A Fault

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay,TaoRis, ChenMin

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Malam itu udara begitu dinginnya. Hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena suhu yang tiba-tiba turun hingga beberapa minus dari biasanya. Udara dingin terasa menusuk kulit tubuhnya hingga ke tulang. Meskipun ia sudah menggunakan baju-baju berlapis tebalnya. Suasana hening dan sepi ikut mendukung malam itu. Membuat namja cantik bernama Luhan harus rela berjalan cepat menuju ke rumah yang ia tinggali.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan namanya. Namja yang sedang berjalan di area pejalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Seorang namja cantik yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk meraih gelar profesinya dalam bidang kedokteran anak. Bisa dibilang spesialis anak. Begitulah nanti orang akan mengenalnya. Itu merupakan cita-citanya sedari dulu karena ia sangat mencintai anak-anak.

Namja yang akrab dipanggil dengan nama Luhan ini sebenarnya adalah anak seorang dokter sekaligus direktur dari sebuah rumah sakit di Korea yang kebetulan memilki cabang di China. Luhan dan keluarganya memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul tepat di kota kelahiran eommanya. Meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi sanak saudara yang lain di Korea kecuali pamannya Luhan. Adik dari eomma Luhan yang juga bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit milik appa Luhan. Appa Luhan memilih mendirikan membuka cabang rumah sakitnya di China dan di urus oleh adiknya sendiri. Sedangkan di Korea. Ia yang memegang kendali atas segala permasalahan yang terjadi di rumahsakitnya.

Keluarga Luhan adalah orang yang kaya juga terpelajar. Luhan sendiri adalah anak yang cerdas. Dan merupakan anak satu-satunya dikeluarga ini. Ia tumbuh dengan begitu banyak cinta dari keluarganya. Segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi. Tapi Luhan bukanlah anak yang sombong yang akan menyombongkan diri dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki. Dia begitu ramah, rendah hati dan suka menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Seorang yang cerdas juga pekerja keras. Itulah Luhan yang dikenal oleh teman-temannya. Tidak menuntut juga ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka dengan Luhan. Meskipun begitu, Luhan tetap bersikap baik kepada siapapun orangnya.

Semenjak Luhan lulus dengan gelar sarjana kedokterannya. Ia memilih untuk tinggal dan bekerja dengan kemampuan yang ia punya. Menyewa sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Luhan masihlah tetap bekerja di rumah sakit milik appanya. Lu Houspital namanya. Luhan mendaftar dan mengikuti seleksi sesuai dengan orang lain yang juga mendaftar kesana. Tanpa campur tangan Appa maupun keluarganya. Luhan telah berusaha keras mengikuti seleksi penerimaan dokter muda di rumah sakit milik Appanya. Dan kebetulan juga sahabat karibnya yang juga seorang dokter juga mengikuti seleksi ini. Dan mereka diterima di Lu Housepital meskipun harus berbeda bangsal atau bagian.

Luhan yang juga mengambil jalur profesi spesialis di Seoul University setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliah sarjananya di Universitas yang sama sebelumnya. Yang kebetulan Xiumin juga melanjutkan mengambil profesi spesialisnya juga. Bedanya Luhan mengambil spesialis anak. Sedangkan Xiumin mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Tapi mereka akan menghabiskan waktu luang untuk selalu bersama-sama entah itu di kampus dan di rumah sakitnya. Sehingga ketika di rumah sakit Luhan ditempatkan di bangsal anak, sedangkan Xiumin akan berada di bangal penyakit dalam. Tapi ada kalanya ia juga akan mendapat sift nya di area UGD. Yaps, karena mereka masihlah dokter muda.

.

.

.

 _"Malam itu aku berjalan melewati gang ini lagi. Kuberanikan diri melewati gang ini untuk mempersingkat perjalanan ku menuju tempat tinggalku. Bodohnya aku yang tak mebawa mobil hari ini. Aku merasa di belakangku ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutiku. Ku percepat langkah kaki ku. Di pertigaan jalan seseorang memegang tangan ku. Lalu membekap mulut dan hidungku dengan sebuah sapu tangan, dan ku cium aroma clorofom."_ _Geurutu Luhan dalam benaknya._

.

.

.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan setelah kemeja hitam polos dan celana jins cerah dan robek tepat di lututnya. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah topi hitam bertenger apik menutupi rambutnya yang sedikit kecoklatan. Sibuk mengawasi pergerakan Luhan sedari tadi, tepat setelah Luhan turun dari bus malam yang ia tumpangi. Pemuda tinggi itu mengendap-endap mengikuti Luhan. Ia bahkan bersorak dalam benaknya begitu ia mengikuti namja cantik itu tepat dibelakangnya tanpa ada rasa curiga sebelumnya _Akhirnya aku mendapat buruan cantik malam ini._ Ketika Luhan berbelok menuju jalan yang tinggal lima ratus meter menuju apartemennya.

Namja tinggi itu menahan tangan Luhan. Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda itu membekap hidung dan mulut Luhan dengan sebuah saputangan putih yang telah lebih dulu dibaluri cairan clorofom. Setelah dirasa Luhan, namja yang ada di dalam dekapannya ini tidak berontak. Pemuda itu segera menyangga tubuh lemah itu dan mengeluarkan phonsel dari dalam saku celananyanya dan berniat menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama suara sahutan terdengar sebagai bukti jika phonsel itu telah terhubung dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Hai, ini aku, aku sudah membawa mainan baru untuk kita berlima."

"Aku akan membawanya mungkin besok. Ya."

"Em.., baiklah..!"

" _Pip_ " (suara posel dimatikan). Namja itu menyimpan phonselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

Dengan segera pemuda atau namja tinggi itu mengangkat namja cantik didalam dekapannya dan menggendongnya menuju mobilnya yang tadi tak jauh ia parkir dari gang itu. Ketika sampai di depan mobilnya. Namja tinggi itu segera mengitar ke arah pintu mobil. Menurunkan namja cantik didalam dekapannya itu, sedikit menyangganya dengan lengan kirinya untuk menjaga tubuh namja cantik didalam dekapannya itu agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk merogoh kunci mobil di saku kanan belakang celananya. Namja tinggi itu menemukan kunci mobilnya. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol kunci pada mobilnya sehingga dengan otomatis mobil itu sudah bisa dibuka.

Namja tinggi itu membuka pintu mobil dan segera membopong namja cantik dalam dekapannya itu ke dalam kursi penumpang. Sedikit kesusahan untuk meletakkan namja cantik itu ke jok belakang. Karena memang tempat itu tidak terlalu lebar. Sehingga butuh kehati-hatian ketika ia meletakan tubuh namja cantik itu. Namun, ketika namja tinggi itu ingin menggeser tubuh namja cantik itu untuk memposisikan tubuh itu dengan lebih nyaman. Namja tinggi itu malah berakhir terjerembab ke depan dan dengan sigap segera ia melakukan pertahanan untuk tidak jatuh tepat menindih namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Namun, posisi mereka berdua sekarang ini malah terlihat begitu intim. Karena wajah namja cantik itu begitu dekat dengan namja tinggi itu. Dan jangan lupakan, akibat terjerembab tadi. Topi yang digunakan namja tinggi itu sudah terlepas dan jatuh menggelinding ke lantai mobil dibawah sana.

Sepasang mata elang memandang lekat namja cantik yang memejamkan matanya layaknya malaikat yang turun dari langit sedang tidur terlelap dibawahnya. Mata elang itu menelusuri rambut dari yang sedikit berkeringat, jatuh ke alis tipis , turun ke mata kecil yang terpejam erat dengan helaian bulu mata sedikit melengkung, turun lagi ke hidung mungil yang menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur, hingga jatuh tepat ke bibir ranum nan menggoda milik namja itu. Hatinya berdesir dan berderu kencang. Tak lama seakan terkena sihir. Namja bermata elang itu menurunkan kepalanya, meraih bibir ranum itu, memangutnya dengan penuh perasaan. Menyecap setiap manis yang dihadirkan oleh bibir ranum nam menggoda. Hingga ia puas mengecupnya seakan rasa manis itu tak pernah hilang hanya karena hisapan pada bibir itu yang ia lakukan. Namja bermata elang itu mengakhiri ciumannya itu dengan sebuah kecupan lagi setelah beberapa lalu menyecapi bibir ranum milik namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Namja tinggi bermata elang itu adalah namja tampan yang memiliki kulit putih hingga terkesan pucat dan jangan lupakan pesonanya ketika sekarang topi tak lagi menutupi rambut atasnya. Namja itu bermarga Oh dengan nama lengkap Sehun Oh. Atau biasa kita kenal dengan nama Oh Sehun. Yang biasa dipanggil dengan hanya Sehun oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Sehun seorang namja yang hobinya adalah bersenang-senang bersama para hyungnya dengan mengenjot lubang bergantian baik itu lubang wanita maupun lubang pria. Karena dia sendiri tidak peduli, asalkan kepuasannya dan hyung-hyungnya terpenuhi. Hasratnya bisa tersalurkan. Dan mereka akan merasa gembira.

Sehun menarik mundur tubuhnya untuk kembali memposisikan namja cantik itu dengan baik. Tapi lagi-lagi matanya harus menangkap raut wajah tenang namja dihadapannya kini. Desiran di dalam hatinya kembali terasa. Apalagi saat memperbaiki posisi namja cantik itu di jok mobil penumpang. Sehun malah dihadiahi leher jenjang yang putih dan mulus ketika tak sengaja ia membenarkan sabuk pengaman yang malah menyikap kemeja namja cantik itu. Karena hal itu membuat libido seorang Oh sehun memuncak. Nafasnya berangsur rendah, dan sedikit mengalami kesusahan saat ingin menelan ludahnya. Seakan jutaan batu menghambat ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sehun malah menutup pintu mobilnya. Suasana malam yang begitu sepi mendukung Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang lebih terhadap namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Sehun menjauhkan sabuk pengaman yang tadi sempat akan ia pasangkan ke namja mungil yang kelewat cantik itu. Segera membaringkan tubuh namja itu memanjang memenuhi bangku jok penumpangnya. Sehun ikut membaringkan dirinya dengan menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menekan tubuh yang ada dibawahnya. Lalu ia mulai aksinya dengan mengecupi bibir manis yang dirasa telah menjadi candunya. Membuka mulut itu dengan menekan kedua sisi rahang namja itu dengan tangannya. Menyapu habis tiap jengakat mulut namja itu. Memperkosanya hingga lama-lama bibir itu serasa tebal dan bengkak. Tak seru sebenarnya jika partnermu adalah seseorang yang sedang pingsan atau kehilangan kesadaran. Karena rasanya akan sedikit seperti bermain panas dengan sebuah manakin.

Puas bermain pada bibir ranum yang manisnya kelewat manis hingga bengkak itu. Sehun berpindah mengecupi pipi hingga ke telinga kanan namaj itu. Kemudian turun menuju leher jenjang, putih nan mulus. Menyesap, dan menjilatnya. Memberikan tanda-tanda kempemilikan di sepanjang leher, jakun hingga turun ke tulang selangkanya. Bercak-bercak yang tak akan hilang hanya dalam waktu tiga hari itu kian bertambah banyak.

Disela sesi kecupan cupang yang ia berikan terhadap leher namja cantik itu. Satu tangan Sehun, ia gunakan untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja dari namja cantik itu. Ciumannya turun ke arah nipple kembar berwarna merah kecoklatan yang terpampang jelas setelah Sehun berhasil membuka kemeja namja itu. Dengan segera Sehun meraup nipple itu bergantian. Satu nipple diraut dan dihisap kedalam bibir tipisnya. Satu yang lain di tarik dan dimainkan dengan jari-jarinya. Menariknya hingga nipple itu kian mencuat. Sedangkan bibirnya tak henti-henti menjilap dan menyesap layaknya bayi yang sangat membutuhkan susu dari induknya. Giginya yang rapi kembali menandai sekeliling dada namja cantik itu. Hal itu dilakukan berantian dari nipple kanan hingga ke nipple kiri bergantian hingga ia puas.

Setelah puas menyecapi nipple namja cantik itu. Hingga terlihat sekarang nipple kembar itu mencuat menantang dan bengkak dihadapannya. Tangannya kembali tak tinggal diam ketika melihat celana yang kain yang digunakan oleh namja itu. Dengan tak sabarnya ia melucuti celana kain itu. Terpampang paha putih mulus tanpa goresan dan bulu. Membuat Sehun kembali berdecak tak sabaran. Sehun melepas begitu saja celana kain itu dan membuangnya ke arah depan. Yang tersisa hanyalan kain tipis yang menutupi aset berharga milik namja cantik itu.

Dilihat dari balik kain tipis yang menutupi kemaluan namja cantik dihadapnnya ini. Aset berharga itu begitu kecil. Sehun sedikit merabanya dari luar. Tarasa begitu mungil dan kenyak. Sehun sedikit mengedusnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik kain tipis satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuh namja cantik itu. Dengan segera juga wajah Sehun tertampar oleh kejantanan kecil berwana pink tua dengan ujung kepala jamurnya yang berdiri. Karena Sehun memang sedari tadi tepat berada di hadapan aset berhaga namja cantik itu. Kejatanan itu berdiri. Sehun sedikit bertanya-tanya. Apakah orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri juga bisa merasakan rangsangan yang sedari tadi Sehun ciptakan.

.

.

.

 _"Aku merasa diriku berada di tempat yang ku pikir ini tempat dimana kau tidak pergi ke Surga atau pun ke Neraka. Semuannya gelap dan kuraskan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhku."_ _Ucap Luhan dalam batinnya merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya._

.

.

.

Setelah puas memaikan bibir dan nipple namja cantik yang sdang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. Namja di hadapannya ini sudah telanjang bulat dengan banyak bercak cupang di tubuhnya juga bekas leleran salifa Sehun yang taddi kut menyecapi tubuh itu hingga sedikit berkilat. Sendangkan Sehun masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun ikut merasa gerah dengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Dengan segera ia melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri sampai dia setengah telanjang sekarang.

Sehun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kehadapan tubuh namja cantik yang tergolek lemah tanpa kesadarannya. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengenggam kejantanan mungil yang sejak tadi berdiri itu. Meremasnya dan memompanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Berharap dengan memberi rangsangan itu. Namja cantik dihadapannya ini mungkin akan sadar dan bisa menyemburkan lahar panasnya atas permainan tangan Sehun. Kemudian Sehun kembali merendahkan kepalanya menuju ke kejantanan mungil yang mengacung tegak itu. Dan mulai menjilat dan melahapnya bak kejantanan itu adalah lolipop besar dan manis. Menyapukan sedikit gigi-giginya ke atas kejantannya itu. Menyesap setiap aroma yang ada pada kejantanan itu. Tangannya ikut meremas dan memainkan dua bola kembarnya. Hingga sekarang kejantanan itu menegang sempurna dengan sedikit percum di ujungnya.

"Ah.." Satu lenguhan dari namja itu keluar begitu saja di sela-sela pengaruh clorofom yang masih menahannya.

Lenguhan terdengar begitu Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada kejantanan mungil namja cantik itu. Atensi Sehun langsung tertuju pada wajah namja cantik itu. Dan yang ditangkap dari kedua mata elangnya adalah leleran air mata dari sudut-sudut mata yang terpejam dibawahnya.

.

.

.

"Ah.." Lenguhan Luhan disela-sela kesadarnnya yang mulai kembali. Tapi masih enggan untuk terjaga dan membuka matanya.

 _"Sakit sekali. Seakan tepat dipusat gairahku di mainkan dengan kasar. Hiks." Batinnya kembali bersuara._

.

.

.

Dirasa tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari namja cantik dibawahnya itu. Sehun kembali bernapsu untuk segera menggagahi namja dibawahnya ini. Ia segera mengangkat dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki namja cantik itu. Dan Sehun segera dihadapakan kerutan rapat berwana senada dengan kejantanan namja cantik itu. Sebuah hole yang bersih tanpa bulu pubisnya nampak namja ini begitu menjaga tubuhnya. Sehun sangat takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seakan apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang diutus Tuhan untuk dinikmati keindahannya dan juga menghangatkan malamnya. Dengan hati bergetar Sehun merogoh phonsel miliknya dan memotret keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan dihadapannya ini.

Sehun berhasil mendapatkan potret photo yang menurutnya adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap dengan keadaan erotisnya yang menggoda, memperlihatkan bibir yang bengkak, sepanjang leher hingga tubuhnya penuh kissmark, kejantanan yang berdiri tegak dengan sedikit percum di kepala jamunya yang mungil juga memerah itu, dan jangan lupakan hole rapat mengkerut berwarna senada dengan kejantannya. Sehun tidak mampu lagi mendiskripsikan dengan kata-kata pujian untuk memuja namja cantik dibawahnya itu. Sehun menjatuhkan phonselnya begitu saja.

Sehun kemudian tergiur untuk merasakan bagaimanakah rasa hole namja cantik itu. Membayangkan kerapatan hole itu menjepit erat penisnya. Membuat libido Sehun bertambah besar. Dengan tak sabar tangan kirinya merambat ke arah hole itu. Dengan tak sabar dan tanpa pelumas sedikitpun. Sehun segera menjejalkan jari tengahnya langsung kedalam hole itu. Baru jarinya saja rasanya begitu rapat, dan terjepit kuat. Apalagi hole ini begitu hangat dan ketat melapisi jari tengahnya. Jari tengahnya ia masukkan kian dalam, kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk hole itu seraya memikirkan jika yang tertanam disana bukan jarinya. Melainkan kejantannya yang sudah nyaris tegak berdiri di dalam celananya. Sehun membayangkannya saja hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Lalu ia menarik telunjukkanya itu dan menjilatnya karena ingin memastikan bahwa hole milik namja cantik itu juga manis.

"Hem ... ternyata memang benar. Rasanya manis!" Usai menjilat jari tengahnya itu iya menyeringai senang.

Dengan tak sabrannya. Sehun ikut melucuti ikat pinggang yang ia pakai. Menarik ziper celananya. Sedikit menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan pusakannya. Terpampang jelas di hadapan hole merah itu, sebuah benda yang menunjukkan kehidupannya sedang mengacung tegak dengan sedikit percume di ujung kepala jamurnya. Kejantanan Sehun layaknya tongkat panjang, gemuk dan keras dengan bulu-bulu pubis disekitar pangkalnya. Siap menantang dan menghujam hole siapapun untuk memanjakan pusakanya itu.

Dengan sigap Sehun menyangga kaki-kaki ramping dihadapnnya itu ke atas dengan satu kaki kanan namja itu disampirkan ke atas pundaknya. Sedangkan kaki kirinya ia sangga dengan lengan kanannya. Sedikit meludahi jari-jari tangan kirinya. Sehun tanpa sabaran melesakkan ke tiga jarinya langsung kedalam hole namja cantik itu. Sedikit gerakan memutar di dalam hole itu. Sehun menambahkan lagi jarinya untuk masuk kedalam hole itu. Efek obat bius itu memang tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang dialami namja cantik dibawahnya. Karena seditik kemudian mata itu sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap menandakan akan terbuka. Dan kesadarannya mulai kembali. Mungkin memang Sehun tadi hanya menggunakan sedikit sekali obat bius itu. Sehingga namja cantik dibawahnya ini mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Hikz.." Suara namja cantik itu.

Sehun yang mendengar suara kembali segera menelisik untuk melihat apakah namja itu akan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah wajah namja cantik itu. Dengan segera Sehun melepaskan jari-jarinya dari dalam hole namja itu. Dan segera mencari sebuah alat yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengikat. Sehun dengan gerakan cepat melepas ikat pinggangnya sendiri yang masih bertenger di celananya yang turun sebatas pahanya. Sehun segera melilitkan ikat pinggangnya tadi ke kedua tangan namja cantik itu ke posisi atas kepala. Beruntung Sehun tadi tak lupa melepas kemeja namja itu tadi saat ia mulai menggerayai tubuh mulus itu. Sedangkan kedua kaki namja cantik masih dengan keadaan yang sama dimana kedua kakinya itu dibuka selebarnya mengakang dihadapan Sehun.

Kaki kanan namja cantik itu, yang sempat ia sampirkan di atas pundaknya. Kini telah beralih di ikat pinggang milik namja itu ke atas pegangan tangan mobil. Sendangkan matanya sudah di tutup dengan sebuah dasi yang kebetulan Sehun temukan di laci mobilnya. Dasi yang beberapa lalu lupa ia bawa kerumah usai mendatangi acara resmi yang diselenggarakan oleh kampusnya. Kemudian kaki kiri Luhan disampirkan ke atas jok kursi kemudi. Menalikan kaki namja cantik itu dengan sabuk pengamannya. Sehingga namja itu langsung menyuguhkan hole yang barusaja iya lebarkan. Mata elang itu menangkap tepat pada hole merah merekah itu.

Dirasa ikatanya sudah cukup. Sehun mulai menyiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras kayu itu. Sedikit mengocoknya dan meratakan percumnya sebagai pelumas untuk lebih mudah nantinya memasuki hole sempit nan merekah itu. Diraba lagi hole itu dengan jari-jarinya. Dirasa foreplay yang dilakukannya tadi cukup untuk membuat hole itu mudah untuk dimasuki oleh kejantanannya. Sehun kembali menuntun kejantanannya ke arah pintu hole namja cantik. Dengan sedikit gerakan pelan dilakukannya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam hole namja cantik itu. Pelan-pelan Sehun mendorongnya.

"Akh.." Rintihan dari mulut ranum nam bengkak itu.

Mendengar rintihan itu, Sehun sedikit tak tega. Ia kembali menarik keluar kejantanannya sebatas kepala kejantanannya saja. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh menerobos masuk seakan ditelan bulat-bulat secara paksa masuk ke dalam hole itu.

"ARG.. APPO." Lengkingan keras terdengar dari bibir pria dibawah Sehun. Sebuah lengkingan pilu dan kesakitan.

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menikmatinya."

Entah mengapa Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya menuju ke pipi kiri namja cantik itu. Membelainya dengan perasaan sayang. Sedangkan rembesan air mata tercetak jelas disela-sela dasi yang menutup mata pria itu.

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan sakit yang teramat tepat dibagian bawahnya. Seakan-akan bagian bawahnya terbelah dua dengan sesuatu yang keras nan tumpul ingin mmotongnya. Ia merasakan dibawah sana telah robek tak bersisa. Seolah disana di isi penuh oleh sesuatu yang panjang dan besar memenuhi dirinya. Air mata dengan deras mengalir tercetak jelas merembes dibalik penutu mata yang dipakaikan untuk menutupi matanya. Tak henti-hentinya leleran air mata itu mengalir hingga menembus kain dan menetes membasahi pipinya hingga melewati lengkungan lehernya dan jatuh tepat di atas jok kursi yang ia duduki.

.

.

.

Meresapi jepitan erat dari hole namja cantik dibawahnya ini. Dan jangan lupakan hangatnya hole itu menyelimuti kejantanan tegangnya. Tak lama meresapi apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Terlihat gestur bibir pria dibawahnya menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan sakit, semenjak Sehun memasukkan kejantanan tegang menantang yang lenyap habis ke dalam hole nya. Sehun tak kuasa menahan untuk segera menggempur lubang itu hingga habis tak bersisa. Satu teriakan yang sepertinya akan di suarakan oleh namja cantik dibawahnya. Dengan segera Sehun mengambil kemeja milik namja cantik itu, yang memang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka berasa. Menjejalkannya ke arah bibir merah bengkak milik namja cantik dibawahnya hingga penuh.

Sehun meng-in-out kan kejantanannya dengan tempo sedang untuk meresapi tiap remasan kuat nan hangat di dalam sana. Sedangkan namja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya yang merembes ke sela-sela penutup kain yang dipakainya itu. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti hentaan yang diberikan Sehun. Menghujam titik terdalamnya. Sungguh persetubuhan yang kasar. Kejantanan kecil milik namja cantik itu bahkan mengacung tegak bermandikan percum bening yang menandakan bahwa persetubuhan itu hanya dinikmati oleh orang yang sedang asik menghentak-hentakkan kejatanannya.

.

.

.

Tempo permainan yang dimainkan Sehun benar-benar membuat namja cantik itu beitu kesakitan dan kelelahan. Sudah hampir setengah jam, Sehun memegang kuasanya dalam permainan yang ia mulai. Geraman demi geraman terdengar dari balik mulut namja cantiknya yang teredam kain yang menyumpal penuh mulut manis itu. Sehun masih mencoba mencari titik kenikmatannya. Tanpa peduli jika pria yang ada dibawahnya ini benar-benar tidak menikmatinya.

Sehun akhirnya menghujam kembali hole itu. Menarik keluar hingga ujung kejantanannya saja yang masih ada di hole hangat itu. Dan dengan gerakan cepat menghujam keras nan kasar yang telak menyentuh daging lembut di dalam sana. Geraman kesakitan dari pria dibawh itu seketika berubah menjadi desahan tertahan. Sehun menusuk kian brutal kedalam sana. Tubuh namja cantik itu terlonjak-lonjak kembali akibat tempo yang Sehun berikan begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Sudah selama satu jam penuh Sehun menggepur lubang namja cantik itu tanpa ampun. Hingga dirasa sesuatu dibawah sana menunjukkan akan mencapai puncaknya. Sedangkan namja cantik itu mengeluarkan laharnya untuk kesekian kalinya yang membuat dinding hole itu kiat sempit dibawah sana. Sedangkan Sehun dengan kejantanannya yang kian membesar itu masih berusaha mencapai pelepasannya.

Dan lima tusuk terakhir dari Sehun untuk hole sempit itu. Ia menyemburkan benihnya dangan derasnya. Pria dibawahnya merasakan cairan hangat yang luar biasa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dan dia terpejam kehabisan tenaga. Sehun mencabut kejantanannya dan duduk bersandar ke pintu mobil tepat dibelakannya setelah melepaskan penutup mata pria dibawahnya itu. Meraup nafas dalam-dalam menyamankan tubuhnnya.

.

.

.

Setelah meredahkan deru nafasnya. Sehun rasanya masih sanggup untuk menghujam hole rapat itu sekali lagi. Ia begitu bernafsu dengan tubuh di sampingnya itu. Kemudian Sehun kembali menuntun kejantanan yang kembali keras itu ke arah hole namja cantiknnya. Sebelum itu Sehun sempat melihat leleran cairan kemerahan yang ikut keluar dari hole itu bersama percumenya hingga menetes di atas jok kursi mobilnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut tapi dengan segera ia mengganti ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih telah memperbolehkan ku mengambilmu, untuk menjadi yang pertama." Ucap Sehun begitu senangnya.

Sehun kembali memposisikan kejantanannya lagi ke arah pintu hole namja cantik itu yang sudah licin tanpa perlu melakukan pelebaran. Seketika pria dibawahnya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Sehun. Mata bak rusa itu membola ketika Sehun mendorong pellan kejantannya ke dalam hole yang telah lecet itu. Sedangkan Sehun menyeringai dibalik wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya. Ia kembali meresapi jepitan keras yang nan hangat dari hole namja cantik itu, meskipun hanya ujung kejantanannya saja yang masuk kedalam sana.

Wajah dibawahnya begitu pucat seakan menahan kesakitan pada holenya yang kembali terkoyak dan terbaksa melebar. Dari mulut mungilnyya yang masih dengan apik tersumpal dengan kain kemeja. Membuatnya hanya bisa mengeram tertahan disela-sela kain itu. Sehun tanpa aba-aba kembali menghujam dengan keras, memompa seluruh kejantanannya itu hingga tertelan bulat-bulat hingga tak tersisa ke dalam hole itu.

Namja cantik dibawahnya dengan hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri sambil terus menunjukkan sorot mata kesakitan atas perbuatan namja diatasnya ini. Leleran air matanya juga tak henti keluar dari kedua pangkal mata bak rusa itu. Respon yang ditunjukkan oleh namja cantik itu seolah-olah menyiratkan permohonan agar namja yang di atasnya itu mau menghentikan perbuatannya tehadap tubuhnya. Tapi Sehun tidak sama sekali mengidahkan ekpresi yang ditunjukkan namja cantik dibawahnya. Ia malah asik menikmati setiap remasan dan kehangatan hole itu terhadap kejantanannya.

"Akh.." suara namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Hujaman demi hujaman yang sangat keras dan kasar menghantam telak daging lembut didalam sana. Luhan, di bawah sana sudah tak kuasa menahan nyeri beserta nikmat secara bersamaan saat ia sekali lagi memuntahkan lahar hangatnya dari ujung kejantanan yang memerah tanpa sentuhan, yang mampu mengacung tegak dan keras. Luhan bahkan menyemburkan percume nya untuk kesekian kalinya, seolah dengan mudahnya dia mencapai pelepasannya hanya karena hantaman keras dan telak dibawah sana oleh seorang namja bermata elang yang sedang mengukungnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur usai pelepasannya.

"Tung…guu aaaaaa…ku sebentar lagi…. Ahhh…Ouchhh…ahhh", rancau Namja bermata elang berkulit pucat yang tengah menusuk hole Luhan dengan membabi buta.

.

.

.

Sehun makin menambah tempo tusukannya. Tampa memperdulikan jika namja cantik dibawahnya sana sudah kembali kehilangan kesadarannya karena rasa sakit dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu. Hingga apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah mati rasa. Sedangakan Sehun menikmati perbuatannya terhadapa hole itu sambil mendongak memejamkan matanya. Dirasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya kembali karena hole disana terasa menyempit mungkin karena kejantanannya bertambah besar.

"Aahhh …. Aahhhh…sebentar lagi…!" Tak sadar kalau namja cantik dibawahnya telah kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari namja cantik itu.

"I… wanttt…a…cum…aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sehun mengakhiri permainanya dengan kembali menumpahkan benihnya kedalam tubuh namja itu.

Usai dirasa seluruh spermanya sudah keluar habis untuk kali orgasmenya. Sehun menarik perlahan kejantanannya yang sudah lemas itu dari dalam sana. Hole kosong itu dengan derasnya menyemburkan lahar panas Sehun yang memang tak tertampung mask sepenuhnya kedalam sana dengan darah yang lagi-lagi ikut turun mengalir ke kursi jok penumpangnya. Sehun dengan tubuh lemas dan terengah-engah masih sibuk mengatu nafasnya.

.

.

.

Dirasanya tubuh dan staminanya sudah membaik. Sehun melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan dan kaki namja cantik itu, juga sumpalan kain dimulut namja itu. Ia membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan panasnya. Menyapu bersih bekas leleran sperma yang entah milik siapa dengan kemeja tadi. Kembali memasang celana dan juga bajunya. Melihat namja cantik itu dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tanpa sehelai benarng pun. Dengan sisa keringat dan cairan sperma di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan, jika tubuh itu sudah tak lagi mulus seperti sebelumnya. Hati Sehun sedikit tergerak. Ia mengambil mantel tebal yang tadi ia kenakan dan sempat jatuh di jok kursi pengemudi. Memasangkan dengan rapat ke tubuh mungil penuh bercak kepemilikan itu. Usai itu ia segera berpinfah kejok kursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak ingin membawa Luhan dengan keadaan seperti itu kepada hyung – hyungnya. Lihatlah namja ini, wajahnya begitu damainya saat ia pingsan. Pucat dan bengakaknya bibir merah itu. Sembab kedua matanya karena tadi tak henti-hentinya ia meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan sekujur tubuh kurusnya yang sebelumnya mulus, kini telah dihiasih tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang tadi diberikan Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan, bekas leleran sperma dan darah yang masih melekat pada paha bagian dalamnya. Itulah kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Sehun ketika ia telah membawanya ke dalam apartemennya.

Memandang sejenak sekujur tubuh namja cantik itu. Setelah dia digendong ala bride style dan sebuah mantel tebal membungkus sekujur tubuhnya menuju ke lantai 117 apartemennya. Dan membawanya kedalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih dan silver mendominasi ruangan itu. Meletakkan tubuh ringkih itu diatas kasurnya. Kemudian Sehun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar itu. Untuk menyiakan air hangat, dan memandikan namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya sambil mengosok-osok matananya. Hal yang pertama yang ia tangkap dari kedua retinanya adalah sebuah kamar dengan nuasa putih dan silver begitu rapi dan elegan secara , Ia berusaha duduk dari tempat yang ia yakini adalah dirinya berada di atas kasur empuk. Namun, Luhan tersentak karena ketika ia mencoba duduk, maka yang terasa adalah denyutan perih dan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Akh…!" Ringisan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir yang tak lagi mungil itu akibat bengkak yang masih ketara.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Luhan kembali berusah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan menggapai pingigran meja nakas dan berpegangan dengan erat. Sambil meraba-raba meja nakas disampingnya, Tak sengaja ia malah menyenggol sebuah gelas yang berada diatas sana hingga bunyi dentuman kaca yang beradu dengan laintai kramik terdengan keras. Gelas itu pech dan terurai menjadi potongan-potongan kaca yang berserakan di lantai kamar itu.

"Prak..!" Suara gelas beradu dengan kerasnya lantai kamar.

.

.

.

"Prak..!" Suara gelas beradu dengan kerasnya lantai kamar.

Sehun mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh dari arah kamarnya. Dengan segera ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengisi air dan menaburkan sabun ke dalamnya. Tak lupa ia mencuci tangan dan segera mengeringkannya. Ia berjalan keluar dengan meraih sebuah sapu tangan yang masih ada disakunya, menambahkan beberapa tetes obat bius ke atasnya. Dan berjalan menuju kembali kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menghampiri sumber kegaduhan tadi. Tepat di sana, di atas kasurnya. Seorang yang tadi pingsang kini telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang. Mata elang nan tajam milik Sehun memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah mata cantik bak rusa yang membola menyiratkan akan ketakutan. Sehun terus mendekat hingga kini jarak keduanya hanya berselang satu meter, saling berhadapan.

"Kau ingin kemana sayang?" Mendekat kearah namja cantik itu.

"…" Dengan wajah ketakutan namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai.

Sehun malah semakin mendekat dan duduk tepat di sebelah namja cantik itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa kemana – mana karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa seijin ku." Sambil mengelus pipi luhan dengan tangan kanan.

Dengan sigap Sehun membius sekali lagi namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan Sehun pada hidung dan mulutnya. Namun sebelum berhasil untuk melepaskan diri, namja cantik itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi memberontak untuk melepaskan bekapan tangan Sehun dengan saputangan bius itu. Dengan lunglai begitu saja jatuh lemas.

Sehun membopong namja cantik itu ala bridle style menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah melepaskan mantelnya yang tadi melekat pada tubuh namja cantik itu hingga kini terpampang jelas tubuh polos itu. Karena tadi ketika Sehun menyetubuhinya di mobil hanya diterangi lampu remang-remang pinggi jalan. Tapi kini semua terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Sehun meletakkan namja cantik itu untuk masuk ke dalam batub dengan air hangat yang sudah ia beri sabun dan menggosok tiap inchi tubuh namja cantik itu tanpa terkecuali holenya. Sedikit bergetar ketika ia menyentuh bibir hole lecet itu. Hingga membuat suatu dibawah sana menampakkan kehidupannya.

Sehun mencoba mereda ketegangan dibawah sana dengan menyetubuhi namja cantik itu kembali. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyelesaikan urusannya itu. Segera usai tindakannya itu, ia memandikan tubuh namja cantik itu, menggosokkan sabun mandi ke tubuh itu lalu membilasnya hingga kumpulan busa itu tak lagi terlihat. Dengan gerakan cepat menarik namja cantik itu keluar dari bathub. Sedikit menyangganya untuk berdiri dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya cepat-cepat meraih handuk dan melilitkannya ke arah namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu dibawa kembali ke dalam kamar Sehun. Sekarang tubuhnya sedang di pasangkan piyama tidur milik Sehun sendiri yang terlihat sekarang adalah tubuh namja mungil yang tenggelam dalam balutan piyama tidur itu. Tak lupa tadi Sehun sempat mengoleskan salep penghilang bercak dan salep untuk hole namja mungil itu yang sempat robek dan makin robek akibat ulah Sehun di kamar mandi tadi. Oh dan jangan lupa, Sehun memberikan dosis terhadap obat bius itu karena yakinlah jika obat itu bisa bertahan hingga esok pagi.

Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah harus mengantar pesanan para hyungnya, yaitu seorang slave yang seperti biasah akan dimainkan mereka berlima. Sedangkan salep yang tadi dioleskannya dalah salep yang sangat ampuh bukan untuk menghilangkan tapi lebih kepada menyamarkan bekas dari sebuah kissmark yang tadi ia buat di sekujur tubuh namja cantik itu. Usai menyamankan posisi namja itu. Sehun segera kembali ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Karena sedari tadi dia memang belum membersihka diri. Apalagi setelah permainan panas yang memang hanya dinikmat Sehun sendiri mampu membuat Sehun berkeringat dengan banyak. Apalagi aroma sperma yang menguar dari sisa percintaannya tadi begitu kuat menusuk.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun sudah bersiap-siap membawa namja cantik itu ke sebuah rumah dengan gaya arsitektur eropa menghiasi sekelilingnya ruangnnya. Sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar tapi terkesan elegan dan sederhana jika dilihat dari luarnya. Ia menggendong namja cantik itu kesebuah ruangan yang mirip kamar dan berada di ujung setelah lorong yang sedikit gelap. Sehun membuka kamar itu dengan sebuah kunci yang tadi memang sudah ia kantongi. Membuka ruangan itu dengan pelan. Suasana yang pasti akan membuat bulu kudu merinding karena ketika kita masuk maka akan disuguhi dengan sebuah ruangan berdinding gelap. Sebuah jendela yang sepertinya tertutup oleh tirai-tirai tinggi. Sebuah kamar yang minim penerangan karena hanya terlihat bias-bias cahaya dari sela-sela kecil tirai disana.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju ke arah saklar ruangan itu. Hingga sekarang tampak jelas kamar apakah itu. Sekeliling kamar diberi sebuah walpaper dinding berwana gelap. Terdapa sebuah ranjang yang memang dirancang khusus untuk bercinta. Atau dalam arti lain, ranjang itu biasa digunakan untuk menempatkan seorang slave yang bisa dimainkan beramai-ramai. Di sisi kanan-dan kirinya ada lemari kaca yang berjajar apik beserta isinya yang tak kala mengerikan.

Berbagai macam sex toys dengan ukuran dan jenis yang berbeda-beda terpampang dibalik kaca lemari yang membatasinya. Di dinding sana juga tergantung sebuah tali-tali dan juga cambuk dengan berbagai ukuran. Di depan jendela sana ada sebuah rantai yang terhubung keatas plafon yang biasanya digunakan untuk melakukan sex dengan berdiri dambil seorang slave di gantung disana.

Namja cantik itu kemudian dibopong ke arah ranjang tadi usai melepaskan seluruh balutan kain dari tubuh itu hingga telanjang bulat. Sehun memposisikan kedua tangan luhan ke atas kepala. Kemudian Sehun beralik ke kaki-kaki mungil itu dan mengikatnya ke samping-samping ranjang hingga sekarang namja cantik itu mengakakang lebar memperlihatkan hole yang masih seddikit membengkak itu. Sebelum Sehun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Tak lupa ia memasangkan sebuah penutup mata pada namja cantik itu. Bahkan ia sempat mengelus pipi namja cantik itu dan membisikkan sebuah kata penenang untuknya. Meskipun Sehun tau namja cantik itu tidak akan pernah tau karena kesadarannya belum pulih kembali.

"Maafkan aku." Lalu Sehun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Annyeong reader-nim semua.**

 **Setelah saya kemarin memutuskan untuk memperbaiki seluruh chapternya.**

 **Saya up chapterp 1 ini setelah hampir satu minggu lebih ini saya mencoba menulis ulang ff ini.**

 **Yang saya targetkan bakalan up akhir minggu kemarin.**

 **Eh malah molor dan up hari ini.**

 **Mianhae semua.**

 **Untuk chapter yang lain masih otw proses perbaikan.**

 **Semoga kalian semua masih mau menunggu ff saya.**

 **Entah chapter satu ini akan dirasa seperti apa.**

 **Tapi saya tidak bermaksud membuat chapter ini berbelit-belit.**

 **Saya hanya mencoba untuk menulis sedetail mungkin.**

 **Mungkin akan ada penambahan2 cerita di chapter depan.**

 **Saya harap kalian bersedia membaca kembali ff ini.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **15/02/2018**


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : A Fault

Author : Keiko

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay,TaoRis, ChenMin

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 ** _Previous_**

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun sudah bersiap-siap membawa namja cantik itu ke sebuah rumah dengan gaya arsitektur eropa menghiasi sekelilingnya ruangnnya. Sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar tapi terkesan elegan dan sederhana jika dilihat dari luarnya. Ia menggendong namja cantik itu kesebuah ruangan yang mirip kamar dan berada di ujung setelah lorong yang sedikit gelap. Sehun membuka kamar itu dengan sebuah kunci yang tadi memang sudah ia kantongi. Membuka ruangan itu dengan pelan. Suasana yang pasti akan membuat bulu kudu merinding karena ketika kita masuk maka akan disuguhi dengan sebuah ruangan berdinding gelap. Sebuah jendela yang sepertinya tertutup oleh tirai-tirai tinggi. Sebuah kamar yang minim penerangan karena hanya terlihat bias-bias cahaya dari sela-sela kecil tirai disana.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju ke arah saklar ruangan itu. Hingga sekarang tampak jelas kamar apakah itu. Sekeliling kamar diberi sebuah walpaper dinding berwana gelap. Terdapa sebuah ranjang yang memang dirancang khusus untuk bercinta. Atau dalam arti lain, ranjang itu biasa digunakan untuk menempatkan seorang slave yang bisa dimainkan beramai-ramai. Di sisi kanan-dan kirinya ada lemari kaca yang berjajar apik beserta isinya yang tak kala mengerikan.

Berbagai macam sex toys dengan ukuran dan jenis yang berbeda-beda terpampang dibalik kaca lemari yang membatasinya. Di dinding sana juga tergantung sebuah tali-tali dan juga cambuk dengan berbagai ukuran. Di depan jendela sana ada sebuah rantai yang terhubung keatas plafon yang biasanya digunakan untuk melakukan sex dengan berdiri dambil seorang slave di gantung disana.

Namja cantik itu kemudian dibopong ke arah ranjang tadi usai melepaskan seluruh balutan kain dari tubuh itu hingga telanjang bulat. Sehun memposisikan kedua tangan luhan ke atas kepala. Kemudian Sehun beralik ke kaki-kaki mungil itu dan mengikatnya ke samping-samping ranjang hingga sekarang namja cantik itu mengakakang lebar memperlihatkan lubang yang masih seddikit membengkak itu. Sebelum Sehun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Tak lupa ia memasangkan sebuah penutup mata pada namja cantik itu. Bahkan ia sempat mengelus pipi namja cantik itu dan membisikkan sebuah kata penenang untuknya. Meskipun Sehun tau namja cantik itu tidak akan pernah tau karena kesadarannya belum pulih kembali.

"Maafkan aku." Lalu Sehun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

* * *

Mengetahui Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruangan aneh itu. Ke empat namja yang merupakan Hyung-hyungnya itu yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumah. Begitu saja menghampiri Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya mereka senang sekali, terlihat dari salah satu namja yang seumuran dengan Sehun menampakkan senyum bak seorang maniak.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah membawa pesanan kami? Tanya hyungnya yang bernama Suho dengan penuh antusias.

"Em, bagaiana dengan wajahnya? Apakah dia namja yang cantik?" Dengan gaya sok cool nya, Kris yang adalah hyung kandungnya itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Hem, bagaimana dengan kulit nya? Apakah kulitnya mulus dan lembut dengan bentuk tubuh yang bagus layaknya uke yang memiliki tubuh seindah gitar spanyol?" Jongin yang seumuran dengan Sehun menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan dengan di ikuti mengambarkan seperti didalam otaknya. Tak Lupa seringai mesum ia berikan diakhir pertanyaannya.

"Ah.. ini adalah yang terpenting dari semua pertanyaan mereka?" Yang satu ini adalah salah seorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Tak lupa sepasang telinga peri dan mata amber nya yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Bertanya tak kalah antusias dari yang lain. Sedikit menjeda pertanyaan itu.

"...?" Sehingga ke empat namja lainnya melirik tajam menanti perkataan apa yang kira-kira akan dilontarkannya.

"Em.. Kira-kira bagaimana rasa lubangnya saat kita nanti memasukkan kejantanan kita kedalamnya?" Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Chanyeol usai mengakhiri pertanyaan nya.

Sehun yang merasa risih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan frontal yang dilontarkan oleh ke empat orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Langsung menyahut hanya dengan dua kata saja,"Lihat sendiri." Sehun segera beranjak menghidari keempatnya.

""Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja menikmati sarapan kita yaitu namja ini?" Dengan inisiatif seorang Park Chanyeol yang liar.

"Baiklah. Kaja." Suho menyahuti Chanyeol.

"Hem, ayo." Seru Jongin.

Mereka berempat segera beranjak menuju ke ruangan atau kamar itu. Dengan dipimpin oleh yang pertama adalah Suho dan di ikuti yang lain berjalan dibelakangnya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian para hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat memasuki ruangan kamar itu yang langsung disambut dengan penampilah hidangan sarapan pagi mereka yaitu seorang namja manis yang sedang di posisikan di atas ranjang khusus bercinta. Namja cantik itu telanjang bulat, dangan sebuah panutup mata yang menutup mata indahnya. Terlihat sebuah tali melilit kedua tangan nya ke atas kepala. Sedangkan kedua kakinya sudah membuka lebar dan mempertontonkan sebuah lubang yang berwarna senada dengan kejantanan lemas yang ada pada namja cantik itu. Ruangan penuh sextoys itu akan menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan hebat yang akan dilakukan oleh kelima namja itu.

"Bolehkah aku yang mencicipi tubuh indah ini duluan, kawan-kawan?" Seru Kris membuyarkan lamunan dari ketiga namja yang menatap lapar juga pada namja cantik di atas sana.

"Ah.. tentu hyung. Kau boleh menjadi yang pertama. Karena aku menghargai mu menjadi yang tertua disini." Sahut Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan Kris. Dan yang lain juga menyetujui usulan itu.

.

.

.

Semua diawali oleh Kris sebagai orang pertama yang akan mencicipi namja di atas sana. Semua sepakat karena merasa Kris adalah namja yang memiliki umur paling banya ketimbang mereka bertiga. Kenapa hanya bertiga? Karena Sehun sedari tadi merasa enggan masuk dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka berempat untuk menikmati sarapan paginya. Sehun hanya mengamati dari depan pintu kamar itu. Mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh para hyungnya terhadap namja cantik itu.

Kris mengawalinya dengan mengelus lubang namja itu secara seduktif dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ternyata sudah mengenggam sebuah vibrator berukuran sedang berbentuk penis namun bergerigi tumpul yang sudah terlebih dahulu di olesi pelumas. Dengan cekatan dan cepat Kris mendorong vibrator itu hingga masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang namja cantik itu. Setelah dirasa sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Kris segera menyalakan vibrator itu.

Tak tangung-tanggung ia menyalakannya dengan mode hard. Hingga tubuh namja cantik itu yang tadinya tenang. Begitu tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu benda asing menerobos lubang nya hingga ke titik terdalam tepat menyentuh sweetspotnya. Menbuat tubuh namja cantik yang memang sedari taadi masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya. Nyaris tersadar dan terlonjak-lonjak mengikuti hentakan vibrator yang malah dimainkan oleh Kris di dalam lubangnya.

.

.

.

"Akh..." Seketika Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya akibat kerasnya sesuatu yang sedang bersarang dan menerobos telak lubangnya.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, namun yang dia dapatkan hanya kegelapan. Karena dia yakin jika matanya kini tertutupi lubang sebuah kain hitam. Ia mengeram bahkan berteriak kesakitan karena tubuhnya di bawah sana di mainkan dan di obrak-abrik oleh sebuah vibrator yang bersarang di dalam lubangnya.

"Sakit.. Hiks.. Lepaskan benda ini.." Isakan tangis bukti kesakitan dikeluarkan dari mulut ranumnya.

Seseorang menyapanya tepat di telinga kirinya, "Hai cantik, kau sudah bangun?" dengan sebuah seringai menakutkan dari seorang namja yang memliki kulit agak coklat yang tak akan pernah diketahui Luhan lantaran matanya masih tertutup rapat dengan sebuah kain.

Tubuh Luhan sampai terlonjak-lonjak mengikuti irama yang dimainkan oleh vibrator itu. Apalagi kini namja yang entah dia tidak mengenalnya, malah mengeluar-masukkan vibrator yang bergetar dengan tempo Hard itu hingga berulang kali menyentuh telah daging lembut didalam sana. Dirasakan sebentar lagi Luhan akan mengalami pelepasannya, karena terlihat diujung kejantanannya yang tak tersentuh dan telah berdiri tegak itu terdapat sebuah percum di ujung kepala kejantanan itu. Dan dua sodokan vibrator terhadap lubangnya itu membuat Luhan mendapatkan pelepasannya.

Luhan mengalami orgasme yang melelahkan hingga tubuhnya begitu lemasnya. Percume yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan Luhan tak di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh seorang namja berkulit agak gelap tadi. Namja itu langsung menjilati leleran percume milik Luhan tadi yang kebetulan keluar hingga mengotori perutnya. Dengan tanpa jijik namja itu menjilat tan menyesap habis percume Luhan hingga terlihatan kilatan keringat bercampur ludah membuat perut dan kejantanannya mengkilat. Setelah selang setengah jam berlalu vibrator nista itu akhirnya dicabut dari dalam lubang Luhan hingga ia merasa lega karena tak ada lagi yang menganjal di lubangnya.

"Hemz….." Lenguhan panjang keluar begitu saja usai vibrator itu dikeluarkan dari dalam lubangnya.

.

.

.

"Hem.. cairannya memang bernar-benar manis seperti orangnya." Seru Jongin setelah berhasil menyecapi percume yang tadi keluar dari namja cantik itu. Sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk mengagumi tubuh molek dihapan mereka.

"Sepertinya penetrasi yang tadi dilakukan oleh vibrator ini cukup membuat lubangnya bisa segera ku masuki." Seru Kris.

Kris sendiri mulai melucuti satu persatu kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia adalah orang yang perfecsionis. Kris tidak ingin ketika dia sedang bermain gila, bajunya akan kusut apalagi kotor ketika ia sedang menyetubuhi seorang namja. Ia kembali pada kegiatan awalanya dengan berdiri di antara paha ulus yang terbuka lebar dengan lubang merah menantangnya. Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya, meratakan percumenya yang tadi sedikit keluar hingga rata ke seluruhnya. Bersiap menuntuk kejantanan yang panjang itu menuju ke arah pintu lubang tersebut.

.

.

.

Sebuah pergolakan batin yang dialami Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya tak terima namja cantik itu dipermainkan oleh orang lain. Entah dorongan dari mana, dengan segera Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memsauki kamar itu menghampiri kakak kandunya itu. Entah kekuatan dari mana Sehun malah menarik mundur tubuh Kris yang saat itu bersiap memasukkan kejantanan tegangnya itu ke dalam lubang namja cantik itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang memang telah menegang sejak tadi. Menuntun kejantanan yang tak kalah besar dan panjang dari kepunyaan Kris menuju pintu lubang namja cantik yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu.

Dengan tanpa aba-aba dan untuk kesekian kalinya kejantanan itu masuk menembus lubang milik namja cantik itu. Dan tanpa menunggu seseorang dibawah sana untuk merasa nyaman dengan benda asing nan tumpul yang baru saja memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya kejantanan miliknya mengoyaknya dengan brutal ketika hantaman-hantaman keras nan kasar dilayangkan oleh Sehun. Kejantanannya kembali merasakan rasa sempit dan juga hangat yang luar biasa dari lubang itu. Seakan lubang itu mampu menyedot habis dan menenggelamkan kejantanan besar nan panjang itu hingga pangkal kedua bolah kembarnya.

Dengan gercarnya ia menghabisi untuk kesekian lagi lubang itu. Meresapi setiap tusukan yang ia buat juga remasan lubang itu. Membuatnya terlena hingga nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia redam mampu lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Sebuah titik terdalam lubang itu akhirnya tersentuh juga. Karena terdengar lenguhan panjang dari namja di bawah sana yang menandakan Sehun berhasil menyodok tepat sweetspotnya.

Sedangkan Kris dan ketiga orang lainnya malah menyeringai melihat tidakan Sehun. Bahkah wajah Chanyeol sampai menga-nga hingga meneteskan air liurnya karena kebrutalan Sehun mengempur lubang namja cantik itu. Sedangkan Jongin meneguk ludahnya begitu susah masuk kedalam ternggorokannya karena melihat aksi sahabatnya yang benar-benar ganas. Dan Suhu hanya menonton dalam keterdiaman dengan keringat bercucuran bukti ia merasakan panasnya permainan adiknya ini.

Sehun berkali-kali menumbuk di titik yang sama di dalam lubang itu tepat pada prostat namja itu. Membuat desahan namja dibawahnya ini kian tak karuan. Bahkan kini kejantanan kecil itu kembali menegang menandakan ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Sehun menggeram rendah menahan ereksinya yang kian menggembung didalam sana.

"Hemzzzz...Aaahh..uhhh…aahhh…ugghhh..aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh….." suara namja cantik itu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara desahannya.

Percum berwana seputih susu itu menyembur lagi melewati ujung lubang kencingnya hingga jatuh melumuri kejantanan mungil itu yang masih berdiri tegak. Dengan sigap sosok namja bak tiang listrik dengan telinga layaknya dobby dalam film harry potter segera saja meraup kejantanan mungil itu tanpa jijik menjilat habis percum namja cantik yang sedang disodok kuat oleh sahabatnya itu.

Orgasme yang baru saja dialami namja cantik itu. Membuat dinding-dinding lubangnya semakin mengerat dan menjepit kejantanan hal itu, Sehun malah semakin menambahkan tempo tusukannya pada lubang sempit itu. Meresapi setiap remasan dan pijatan dari lubang itu. Hingga dirasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya saat dirasakannya lubang itu menyempit dan ketegangan kian ketara dari kejantanan yang makin mengeras. Sehun mencapai pelepasannya dengan memenuhi lubang itu nyaris tak berongga dengan benihnya. Hingga kepalannya terdongak ke arah langit-langit atap disana. Sedangkan matanya seakan memburam akibat pelepasannya barusan.

Sehun mencabut dengan segera kejatanannya yang mulai melemas keluar dari lubang namja cantik itu. Sedikit menyentak saat Sehun menarik keselurahan kejantannya. Hingga membuat lenguhan keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja cantik itu. Leleran sperma pekat merembes begitu saja dari lubang yang memerah itu. Sedikit bergeser, Sehun segera membersihkan sisa-sia spermanya yang masih tertinggal di pangkal kejantannanya dengan tissu yang memang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Menarik kembali zipper celana beserta bajunya dan segera beranjak dari kamar itu.

...

Tepat dibalik pintu ruangan itu, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa sesal menyeruak hingga ke dasar hatinnya. Memandang pintu berbahan kayu dengan ukiran di sisi-sisi sudutnya. Ia tak sanggup memikirkan hal apayang akan terjadi di sana, terlebih dengan kelakuan para hyungnya dengan namja cantik itu. Sedikit air mata tepat di sudut-sudut matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun melangkah menjauh dari kamar itu.

"Maafkan Aku."

.

.

.

Acara cicip-mencicipi yang sempat ditunda oleh Kris. Lantaran dengan seenak jidatnya, adik kesayangannya yang juga merupakan adik satu-satunya. Dengan seenaknya menyerobot giliran pertama dirinya untuk menikmati sajian di pagi hari ini. Sebagai seorang yang lebih banyak umurnya. Bisa dikatakan tua.. ups.. mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kakak tertua.

Kris yang memang sejak tadi sudah siap untuk menggagahi namja disana. Bahkan ia sudah melepas sedari tadi atribut lengkap pakaiannya. Ia memulai dengan membersihkan sisa sperma dari adik bungsu kesayangannya tadi yang tercecer tepat di lubang itu dengan tisu. Setelah dirasa bersih, Kris mempersiapkan kejantanannya dengan meratakan ludahnya ke atas kejantanannya. Kemudian menuntunnya menuju bibir lubang itu. Kris memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan. Karena jelas tak akan perlu untuk memberi sebuah pelumas terlebih dahulu. Karena jelas lubang itu pasti sudah licin karena sisa permainan sebelumnya.

Dengan kejantanan panjang nan kokoh. Kris menghentakkan kejantannannya dengan tempo pelan hingga ke tempo tercepatnya. Suara erangan dari tubuh namja cantik yang sedang digagahi oleh seorang namja blasteran diatasnya kian mengalun kencang. Sodokan kian brutal dilakukan Kris ke dalam sana.

"Kau benar – benar nikmat.. ahhhhh." Desahan nikmat tak luput keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Ugghhh… emmm emph…hhh" Erangan dari namja cantik dibawah sana segera terhenti begitu saja saat benda lunak kini mulai menjilat dan melumat habis bibirnya.

Seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dengan namja yang sedang asik menghentakkan kejantanan di dalam lubang sempit itu. Namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Junmyeon aka Suho. Sedang asik mencecapi rasa manis yang dikeluarkan dari bibir tipis milik namja manis yang tergeletak tak berdaya akibat hentakan keras yang diterima tepat di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Suho mulai bergerilnya dengan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi goa hangat dan menelurusuri deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi milik namja cantik itu. Hingga benang salifa kini saling bertaut seirama dengan lumatan yang Suho berikan. _Memperkosa bibir itu sudah terasa menggairahkan apalagi dengan menghentakkan kejantannya ke dalam hangatnya mulut ini._ Begitulah pemikiran yang terlintas sesaat Suho menikmati bibir tipis milik namja cantik itu. Memporak-porandakkan bibir lebut dan namis juga segala isinya.

Suho mengakhir lumatannya dengan menggigit keras bibir yang tak lagi tipi itu. Terlihat di bibir bagian atas dan bawah mulai menebal dengan bekas gigi yang tercetak jelas juga leleran salifa yang menetes dari sudut bibir namaj cantik itu.

"Empphh..ummm..emm..uph."

Entah inisiatif dari mana. Suho menarik turun zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang tidak sepanjang milik Kris tapi dengan ukuran yang besar. Bisa dibilang ukuran kejantanan milik Suho ini adalah bigsize. Dengan meludai kejantanannya ia meratakan keselurh bagian dan menuntun kejantanannya menuju mulut manis milik namja cantik itu. Sedikit menarik kepalanya agar namja di bawah itu mengongak menerima kejantanan besar milik Suho.

"Kulum dan hisaplah", bisik Suho di telinga namja cantik itu.

Suho menuntun kejantanannya memasuki mulut namja cantik itu. Dengan tanpa sabaran Suho memompa kejantannannya hingga terdengan suara tersedak yang tersumpal dari mulut namja cantik itu. Rasa perih yang menjalar hingga ke kepalanya itu membuat namja cantik itu mengerang tertahan dengan rembesan air mata di sudut-sudut matanya. Rasa tersedak yang membuatnya ingin terbatuk membuat getaran yang mengenakkan untuk Suho terhadap kejantanannya.

"Hemzz.. ahhh.. ."

Suho merasa dimajakan tak kala kejantanannya itu bergesekan dengan gigi-gigi di dalam goa hangat itu. Ia teru memompa kejantanannya pada mulut namja cantik itu hingga nikamat mulai menjeputnya. Kejantanan itu menyemburkan benihnya tepat ke dalam mulut bengkak milik namja cantik itu hingga masuk tepat ke tenggorokannya. Mulut itu bahkan tak mampu untuk menampung seberapa banya benih yang dikeluarkan dari kejantanan besar yang masih setia bersarang di mulutnya. Hinga cairan putih kental itu meluber keluar dan jatuh merembes ke sudut bibirnya mengotori pipi-pipinya. Suho menarik kejantanannya kembali tak kala dirasa telah selesai mengeluarkan benihnya. Kemudian ikut menjilat dan membersihkan leleran benihnya tadi dari wajah namja cantik itu.

"Terimakasih sudah memanjakan adik ku."

.

.

.

Disisi lain tepatnya di bagian dada namja cantik itu. Terdapat namja yang tak kalah jakung dari namja yang kini masih menghentakkan kejantanannya di lubang namja cantik itu untuk mencari pelepasannya. Namja yang akrab dipanggil Chanyeol atau biasah juga disapa Yeol kini sedang menelusuri nipple tegang nan mencuat itu. Bertambah tegang nipple itu kala dengan sengaja Chanyeol mempermainkan keduannya. Satu menghisap kuat nipple sebelah kanannya bahkan mengigitnya dengan keras hingga tercetak jelas deretan gigi mengelilingi nipple namja cantik itu. Sedangkan nipple yag lain dimanjakan dengan cara mengelus, mencubit dan memelintir dengan kuat nipple sebelah kirinya. Seakan nipple itu bisa mengeluarkan air susu ketika Chanyeol menghisapnya. Hal itu dilakukanna secara bergantian dari nipple kiri dan kanan namja cantik itu.

"Tubuh mu benar – benar seksi.. hemmm."

.

.

.

Sedangkan tepat di pusat gairah namja cantik itu. Seorang namja berkulit sedikit tan sedang asik mempermainkan sebuah kejantanan mungil yang mengacung tegak dengan percume yang menganak di ujungnya. Namja tan aka Kim Jongin aka Kai. Kini telah asik mengral kejantanan kecil milik namja yang kini tak berdaya karena seluruh tubuhnya sedang dilecehkan. Bahkan Kai malah memasangkan sebuah crocking di kejantanan mungil itu. Dengan teruss merangsang kejantanan mungil itu ketika Kai sengaja menggosokkan jepolnya tepat di depan lubang kencing kejantannan milik namja cantik itu. Reflek tubuh itu mengeliat tak karuan. Orgasme kering terus dialami ketika akan sampai pada puncak pelepasannya malah ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Hingga yang bisa berhasil keluar dari ujung lubang kencingnya hanyalah semburan sedikit dari percumnya.

Kai dengan tenangnya meraup kejantanan itu dan mulai mengoralnya. Rasa perih di pusat gairahnya tak tertahankan. Tapi Kai terus saja mengorat bahkan sesekali menghisap kuat kejantanan itu. Ketegangan terhadapa kejantanan itu kiat ketara. Tak kala Kai melepaskan begitu saja crocking yang membelit kejantanan mungil itu. Hingga cairan perccume tanpa malu-malu menyembur tepat didalam mulut Kai. Tanpa segan-segan Kai menelan dan menyecapi rasa percume milik namja cantik dibawahnya ini.

"Benar-benar manis seperti orangnya."

.

.

.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas ketika dirasa lubang itu menyempit dan bertambah sempit ketika kejantanan miliknya sendiri menggembung bersiap menyemburkan laharnya. Sebelum Kris benar-benar menyemburkan laharnya ia sudah lebih dulu melepaskan tautan itu dan mengeluarkan laharnya di luar hingga berceceran di lantai sambil terus memompa kejantanannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dirasa masih belum puas dengan hidangan paginya ini. Kris kembali menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang namja cantik itu dan memompanya dengan keras dan tetap mengeluarkan laharnya di luar. Hingga beberapa ronde terhadap hidangan paginya telah ia lakukan terhenti tak kala salah satu dari ketiga saudaranya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kris Hyung! Sekarang giliran kami!" Seru Chanyeol yang sudah menahan horni dari tadi dilihat dari gembungan besar di sana (Selakangannya). Kris segera mencabut kejantanannya dan menyudahi untuk menyetubuhi namja itu karena dirasa ia sudah cukup mencicipi hidangan paginya.

"Ahhhh…" Lenguhan keluar begitu saja saat Kris menarik keluar kejantanannya dari lubang sempit namja itu.

"Baiklah.. tapi ingat jangan menyeburkan sperma kalian di dalam lubang namja cantik ini. Seperti peraturan awal kita. Aku tak ingin kalian bermasalah dengan hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan", Seru Kris.

"Kami mengerti!" Jawab ketiganya menyetujui peringatan Hyung tertuannya.

"Baiklah.. kurasa aku sudah merasa puas dengan dia. Silahkan kalian gunakan sesuka kalian."

Kris menyudahi acara persetubuhan pagi itu. Dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari yang berada tepat di sudut ruangan itu. Membukannya dan menarik salah satu backdrop yang memang tersedia disana. Memakainya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu entah pergi kembali ke kamarnya tau ke bagian ruangan yang lain untuk membersihkan sisa percintaan panasnya.

.

.

.

Kris segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu usai puas menetubuhi seorang namja cantik yang tergeletak pasrah di atas sana. Terlihhat jelas ketiga adiknya sudah tidak sabar untuk ikut menikmati sarapan paginya kali ini. Mereka bertiga yang tersisa di ruangan itu dengan satu tantaan lezat ang menggelepar tak sadarkan diri, _mungkin._

Ketiganya saling betukar pandang memutuskan untuk memilih siapa yang akan menikmati tubuh molek nan basah oleh keringat, liur bekas jilatan, juga leleran sperma yang menghiasi paha dalam yang terlihat jelas. Karena posisi mengakanglah yang masih mendominasi penglihatan ketiganya. Ditambah lagi nipple kembar yang mencuat menantang. Ah, jangan lupakan sebuah tongkat keras tepat di pusat gairah dengan ujung berbentuk jamur yang hanya sepanjang jari telunjuk dengan warna merah di sekeliling kepala jamurnya yang basah akibat campuran sperma sisa pelepasan bercampur ludah. Tubuhna berkilat-kilat memanjakan mata ketikanya karena basah.

Salah seorang namja yang termuda mulai jengah menunggu kedua namja yang lainnya memulai. Dengan segera ia menyuarakan pemikiran yang paling mudah untuk diterima oleh ketiganya.

"Suho hyung, karena kau yang paling dewasa disini. Kami akan merelakannya nya untuk menjadi ke dua dan ketiga mencicipi namja cantik ini, setelah kau menggunakannya!" Seru Kai pada suho dan anggukan setuju oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menikmati lubang manis ini sekarang. Sembari aku menikmati ini. Kalian bisa menikamati bagian tubuhnya yang lain." Usulan Suho menyeruak begitu saja. Dan langsung dibalas dengan senyum lebar berdimple yang dikeluarkan oleh si telinga lebar, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Suho tanpa sabaran mengeluarkan kejantanan big sizenya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke arah lubang mengkerut yang bersisakan cairan kental seputih susu. Dihentakkanya dengan kuat pusaka miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang hangat yang masih saja ketat meskipun sudah lebih dahulu di masuki oleh kejantanan kedua saudaranya tadi. Tanpa menunggu kenyamanan yang diterima oleh si pemilik lubang sempit yang tergelepar setengah sadar dibawah sana. Suho menghentakkan begitu saja tanpa peduli namjak cantik yang ia sedang gagahi ini menggeram disela-sela pompaan kasar junior milik si manusia berkulit eksotis disana.

"Akh..." geraman lolos begitu saja disela-sela sumpalan penuh mulutnya dengan junior panjang milik si manusia berkulit eksotis aka Kai.

"Kenapa kau masih sempit padahal kau sudah dibobol oleh dua orang namja.. ahh." Rancau Suho mencari kenyamanan saat menggagahi namja cantik dibawahnya ini.

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan merasakan sakit yang teramat di sekujur tubuh nya. Kesakitan itu begitu nyata tepat di bagian bawah sana. Seakan tubuhnya terus-menerus dicoba untuk dibelah. Nafasnya sudah sangat berantakan. Apalagi mata yang tertutupi membuatnya benar-benar tak tahu kondisi apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Luhan hanya bisa mendengar suara banyak namja yang sepertinya sedang asyik memainkah semua anggota tubuhnya.

Tangan dan kakinya masih terikat kuat di atas sebuah bantalan empuk yang masih digunakan untuknya beralas. Tangan yang memerah akibat jeratan borgol yang membelot ke atas kepala. Buku-buku jarinya terus menggenggam kuat menahat pesakitannya. Kaki yang dilebarkan yang juga terikat dengan masing-masing borgol berantai dibawah sana. Terasa hambar untuk merasakan segala apa yang ia rasa tepat dikakinya. Karena apa? Karena pesakitan dibawah sana membuat kedua kakinya mati rasa. Luhan terus menangis tanpa suara, berharap apa yang ia lalui ini lekas berakhir dengan harapan mereka akan membunuhnya.

Pikiran kacau, Luhan sudah sangat kelelahan. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah mereka memporak-porandakan tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke titik terdasar Luhan. Luhan fikir ia benar-benar kotor sekarang. Bahkan rasanya sudah ingin saja ia mati saja. Terlintas sekilas wajah kedua orang tuanya yang begitu bangga ketika Luhan ditrima di sekolah kedokteran. Wajah bahagianya ketika ia magang dan merintis karirnya sekarang menuju cita-citanya menjadi dokter anak. Semuanya seakan lenyap dipikirannya sekarang. Luhan jatuh pingsan ketika hentakan paling keras dilakukan oleh orang yang menggagahinya kini. Luhan begitu pasrah untuk harapan esok ia bisa kembali dan bertemu keluarganya lagi.

.

.

.

Mulut lembut nan memerah karena bengkak itu kini sedang bersarang sebuah kejantanan gemuk sedikit gelap persisi seperti pemiliknya yang memiliki kulit eksotis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Ia merasakan hangatnya mulut itu dan gesegan gigi-gigi rapi terhadap kejantannanya. Di tempat lain Suho masih saja menghentakkan dengan keras kejantanan perkasanya di dalam lubang namja cantik itu. Mengobrak abrik lubang yang sudah di hujam lebih dari sekali oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Meresapi setiap jepitan hangat pada kejantannanya. Sedangakan Kai menjeput klimaksnya di dalam mulut namja cantik itu. Memenuhinya dengan cairan miliknya hingga menetes ke sisi-sisi mulutnya dan turun ke leher dan telinganya. Sedangkan Suho juaga bersiap menjeput pelepasannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Dirasa klimaksnya akan segera sampai. Suho dengan tepat menari keluar kejantanannya dan menyemprotkan cairan kental berwana putih itu tepat kelantai bawahnya.

Suho melakukan beberapa ronde hingga ia merasa puas. Ia lalu membenahi letak celannanya dan menarik zipper celananya dan bersiap beranjak dari sana.

"Nikmati hidangan kalian sebelumia di buang." Dengan pesan itu ke arah adik-adiknya disana. Suho pun segera pergi darii tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kali ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di tempat itu. Si caplang dan si hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Kai. Sejenak mereka terdiam masih dengan berada di posisi masing-masing. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling melemparkan pandangan dan senyum mengembang.

"Aku akan mengalah menjadi yang terkhir untuk mu, Hyung." Kata Kai dengan tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memasukinya lebih dulu." Seru Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan batang kelelakiannya yang memang cudah mengacung tegak siap memboorbadir lubang ketat yang sudah di masuki saudar-saudaranya sedari tadi secara bergiliran.

"Aku akan menghabisi bibirnya lagi kalau begitu." Seru Kai mengocok kejantanannya masuk ke rongga hangat tepat di mulut namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunjukkan beta[a perkasanya batang kebanggaannya itu dengan menumpuk keras tepat mengenai bagian terdalamnya, karena terlihat namja cantik itu menggeram disela-sela mulutnya yang penuh dengan kejantanan Kai. Getaran-getaran lewat mulut yang telah bengkak itu memberikan rangsangan tersendiri terhadap Kai. Ia mallah dengan semangat menhentakkan kejantannannya hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan namja cantik itu. Terdengar suara tersedak dari namja cantik itu. Namun tetap saja di abaikan oleh Kai.

"Aaaahhh…. Uunggghhh."

"Hembbb.. ahhhhh." (namja cantik).

"Ka..i.. ahhhh… Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan ini bersama-sama.. ughh..sempit?" Ajakan Chanyeol untuk melakukakan double penetrasi itu begitu menggiurkan untuk Kai. Karena seumur-umur mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan ini akan mengajdi yang pertama kali mereka lakukan.

"Bolehkah?" Seru Kai berniat meyakinkan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Ughh… ?" Yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman dan anggukan dari si manusia caplang.

Dengan bangganya Kai mencabut kasar kejantannanya dan berjalan menuju ke sisi belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan namja cantik itu. Mempersiapkan letak kenyamanan untuk menikmati tubuh molek yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Melepaskan ikata-ikatan di tangan dan kakinya yang terhubung dengan ranjang itu. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk berada di bawah namja cantik itu. Memasukkan batang kelelakiannya masuk kembali ke lubang itu. Sehingga namja cantik itu terlentang menghadapnya dan berada tepat diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai besiap menuntun kejantanannya yang tak kalah besar itu menuju lubang hangat yang sudah terisi dengan batang kelelakian milik Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit geraman dari mulut Kai. Secara perlahan ia ikut memasuki lubang sempit nan hangat itu.

"Ughh susaaahhhh.. assshhh." Geraman dari bibir Kai.

"Langsung hentakkan Kai… aaaaahhhh ini sempit sekali." Seru Chayeol yang juga merasakan siksaan di bawah sana.

"JLEB…Sreeeekkkk… ." Suara kejantanan Kai ikut masuk ke lubang namja cantik itu nyaring merobek lubang sempit itu.

"AGRHHH… APPPOOO!" Jerit tanmpa sadar dilotarkan namja cantik itu.

"Ugh.. ini benar- benar nikmat uuhhh aaahhh…." Kai meresapi tiap remasan yang diberikan oleh dinding-dinging lubang namja cantik itu.

"Masih semmmpit.. Kaa..iiiii… ahhhh." Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menggerakkan batang kelelakiannya di dalam lubang sempit yang bertambah sempit itu.

Rembesan air mata melalui cela kain penutup mata yang sengaja dipakaikan ke namja cantik itu. Lolos begitu saja hingga menetes ke depan tubuh Chanyeol tanpa disadarinya. Sedangkan darah segar merembes dibawah sana.

"Ka..iiii.. yyaaa… sepertinya ..aku akk…kann cume.. aku.. keluar dulu…".

Chanyeol menarik batang kelelakkiannya keluar dan melepaskan sarinya ke lantai bawah. Kai juga menyusul Chanyeol klimaks diluar mengotori lantai bawhnya. Keduanya terengah-engah mendapatkan pelepasannya. Sedangkan namja cantik itu sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Sepertinya cukup permainan kali ini huuhhf Kai. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu."

Chanyeol menggeser namja cantik itu dari atas tubuhnya. Ia bangun dan memunguti paiannya yang tercecer di lantai berniat pergi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah lengket juga berbau khas sexs.

.

.

.

Lain orang lain pula pemikirannya. Kai merasa masih belum puas menikmati hidangan paginya.

"Aku benar – benar kecandua dengan tubuhmu, dan aku masih ingin beberapa ronde lagi denganmu."

Sedangkan Kai kembali menyetubuhi namja cantik itu hingga di klimaks berkali-kali memuncratkan percumenya ke lantai di bawah sana hingga ia merasa puas. Dan terkhir memberi kecupan hangat di bibir namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Tahukah kalian? Mereka berlima ini adalah namja-namja berengsek yang hanya menikmati kesengan merek dengan menghabiskan uang dan bersenang-senang. Dah hal yang paling mereka sukai adalah memainkan tubuh seseorang bersama-sama hingga mereka puas dan membuangnya begitu saja dijalanan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, terlihat seorang namja cantik dengan ikatan luat di tangan juga kakinya. Dan jangan lupakan dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang mengenaskan. Tubuh penuh dengan kissmark, mulutnya yang robek juga bengkak yang tercetak jelas bentuk gigi juga bekas darah dan juga sperma di pipinya. Rambut yang layaknya terkena badai. Nipplenya yang berngkak, mencuat dan memerah. Kejantanan mungilnya yang memar dan membekas bentuk gigitan. Benar-benar kondisi yang mengenaskan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kelima namja yang kemarin baru saja menikmati mainannya bersama-sama. Sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktifitasnya layaknya mahasiswa lainnya. Mereka duduk rapi di meja makan dengan berbagai menu favorite mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini Jongin tolong urus namja itu..! Kris mengintrupsi Kai untuk bersiap menyingkirkan namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah hyung." Kai hanya menanggapinya seadanya karena ini memang sudah sering menjadi tugasnya.

"Hyung bisakah hyung memercayakan hal itu padaku?" Sehun menyerukan keinginannya karena ia merasa sebagai orang yang harus bertanggupjawab membawa dan membereskan namja cantik itu.

"Tidak Sehun, ini bukan tugas mu, ini tugas Jongin." Sedangkan Kris menolak tegas keinginan adik kecilnya ini.

"Tapi hyung?" Sehun tetap menyerukan keinginannya.

"Kubilang tidak Sehun!" Kris meninggikan suaranya untuk menekankan bahwa tugas ini tidak untuk Sehun.

Suho mencoba meredam amarah Sehun sambil memegangi pundaknya. Sehun yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri, akhirnya memilih beranjak dari acara sarapan pagi hari itu untuk segera berangkat ke kampus.

.

.

.

Sehun adalah adik kandung Kris. Mereka jelas bermarga sama. Kris Oh dan Sehun Oh. Marga Oh tersemat dalam nama mereka. Tapi Kris lebih dikenal dengan Wu Yifan sesuai nama China nya. Karena sebenarnya eomma mereka adalah keturunan China. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang mempunyai nama lain atau nama China adalah Wu Shi Xun. Karena mereka lahir dan tinggal di Korea juga mengikuti adat-istiadat dari sang Appa. Mereka bermarga Oh.

Sama seperti Kris dan Sehun. Mereka berlima adalah anak orang kaya. Orang tua Kris dan Sehun merupakan pengusaha otomotif ternama yang telah merajahi Industri otomotif hingga ke mancanegara. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah saudara sepupu dari Sehun dan Kris. Yang kebetulan orang tuannya memiliki perusahaan di Industri Property yang hampir merajahi seluruh Asia. Jongin atau yang akrab juga dipaggil Kai ini merupakan sahabat Sehun sedari kecil. Karena Jongin merupakan teman kecilnya. Dan kabarnya tak ada yang berani mengusik hal apapun tentang keluargannya karena kabarnya orang tua Jongin adalah seorang pimpinan Yakuzza. Dan Hyung yang terbaik diantara hyung-hyung yang lain menurut Sehun adalah Suho. Karena ia akan menuruti dan menjaganya ketimbang hyungnya sendiri yang menyebalkan itu. Suho adalah anak mantan presiden Korea yang tak bias dipungkiri lagi bahwa Suho ini memang terlahir dari anak orang kaya dengan beberapa bisnis yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dengan pusat Korea.

Mereka berlima dipertemukan oleh takdir akibat kesibukan orang tua masing-masing. Mereka sering berulah, dengan segala permainan yang kadang berlebihan, tapi membuat mereka senang dan nyaman untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tuannya. Mereka berlima telah berjanji untuk menjadi saudara sehidup semati.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin membolos lagi. Padahal Profesor Anh telah memperingatinya berkali-kali. Tapi apalah daya. Karena tak akan ada yang bisa menggertaknya, apalagi hingga menyentuh seujung rambutnya saja sebagai sebuah hukuman. Atau keesokan hari orang itu akan terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Sedikit kejam memang, tapi itulah tuan Kim yang tak akan membiarkan putra kesayangannya disakiti rang lain.

Hari ini Jongin akan melakasanankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kris seputar menghilangkan jejak dari mainannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali lagi menikmati mainannya yang harus di buang hari ini. Jongin masuk kedalam ruangkan yang kemarin. Disana masih ada seorang namja cantik yang tertidur tanpa pakaian ddengna sekujur tubuh tak rupawan. Jongin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai cantik? Apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus? Hemm?", sambil mengecup bibir namja cantik itu dan menjilatnya.

"Hem..aku suka rasa bibir mu..benar – benar manis."

Ciumannya turun ke dagu ,menuju leher, lalu turun ke nipple bengkaknya yang masih berwarna merah. Menghisap dan menggigit layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Seakan nipple itu benar – benar bisa mengeluarkan air susu dari dalamnya. Jongin terus melakukan hisapan pada kedua nipple itu secara bargantian.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam dengan melucuti celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu, sambil memasang pengaman. Tanpa aba – aba kejantanan itu dimasukkan dengan paksa ke lubang yang sudah lecet juga bekas sperma dan darah. Namja cantik itu langsung tersentak kaget saat dirasa tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali penuh. Dengan sekali hentakan kejantanan Jongin telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang namja cantik itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama ia sudah menghujam lubang namja cantik itu tanpa ampun. Hingga tubuh namja cantik itu ikut terlonjak – lonjak ke atas. Tak berapa lama namja cantik itu mencapai klimaknya. Jongin terus menumbuk lubang namja cantik itu hingga ia menemukan swetspotnya saat terdengar bunyi lenguhan panjang dari bibir manisnya. Jongin makin mempercepat tumbukannya pada lubang namja cantik itu. Saat dirasa sesuatu dalam diri Jongin akan segera menyembur keluar.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh…"

"Gumawo", sambil mengecup pucuk kepala namja cantik itu.

Jongin melaksanakan tugas dari hyung nya usai menyetubuhi namja itu. Ia membius namja cantik itu dan melepaskan ikatannya. Ia membersihkan tubuhn namja cantik itu lalu memasangkan bathdroob ke tubuhnya. Jongin mengangkat tubuh lemas tak berdaya itu masuk kedalam jok mobil. Hari ini rencananya ia akan membuang mainannya tadi ke sebuah tempat sepi di pinggiran kota Seoul. Jongin menghubungi anak buahnya dan menyuruh mereka membuang namaj cantik itu. Ia menunggu anak buahnya di sebuah persimpangan sepi tanpa kamera pengawas.

…

Tak lama sebuah mobil hitam datang dengan 4 orang anak buah Jongin yang menggunakan jas hitam langsung berjajar di hadapan Jongin.

"Maaf _master ,_ kami terlambat". Ucap salah seorang anak buahnya dengan terengah-engah.

Jongin yang sudah geram langsung saja mengalunkan tinjunya ke setiap wajah anak buahnya.

"Cepat laksanakan perintahku!" Serunya dengan lantang.

"Baik _master"._ Anak buahnya segera beranjakkan dari sana sambil memindahkan tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Lakukan seperti biasanya." Seru Jongin dengan seringainya.

Keempat orang tersebut membuka bagasi mobil Jongin lalu memindahkan tubuh namja ke mobil hitam mereka. Kemudian pergi dan Jongin pun juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka menaruh namja cantik itu di bawah pohon di dekat taman. Dengan tanpa perasaan membiarkan tubuh luhan terekspos tanpa sehelai kain pun dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

…

…

* * *

TBC

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Akhirnya revisi chapter 2 selesai juga._**

 ** _Chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling bikin sakit._**

 ** _Jadi maafkan Kei ya?_**

 ** _Semoga chapter2 yang lain bisa segera saya kerjakan._**

 ** _Dan masih dalam keadaan berduka pasca meninggalnya ayahanda Kai._**

 ** _Semoga amalan dan ibadahnya di terima di sisi – Nya. Amin._**

 ** _Ku tidak mampu berkata-kata._**

 ** _Jangan lupa review, fav, dan foll cerpen aku .._**

 ** _Salam manis dari Keiko._**

 ** _11/05/2018_**


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : A Fault

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay,TaoRis, ChenMin

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 ** _Previous_**

* * *

Tak lama sebuah mobil hitam datang dengan 4 orang anak buah Jongin yang menggunakan jas hitam langsung berjajar di hadapan Jongin.

"Maaf _master ,_ kami terlambat". Ucap salah seorang anak buahnya dengan terengah-engah.

Jongin yang sudah geram langsung saja mengalunkan tinjunya ke setiap wajah anak buahnya.

"Cepat laksanakan perintahku!" Serunya dengan lantang.

"Baik _master"._ Anak buahnya segera beranjakkan dari sana sambil memindahkan tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Lakukan seperti biasanya." Seru Jongin dengan seringainya.

Keempat orang tersebut membuka bagasi mobil Jongin lalu memindahkan tubuh namja ke mobil hitam mereka. Kemudian pergi dan Jongin pun juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka menaruh namja cantik itu di bawah pohon di dekat taman. Dengan tanpa perasaan membiarkan tubuh luhan terekspos tanpa sehelai kain pun dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

* * *

Pagi itu seorang namja berperawakan mungil dengan sepasang mata bulat sepperti burung hantu yang menjadi ciri khas tersendiri dari namja ini. Ia berjalan menuju ke sbuah halte bis yang lumayan jauh dari area tempat tinggalnya. Suasana trotoar pagi itu masihhlah lenggang tanpa banyak pejalan kaki yang melewati jalan itu. Karena benar saja ini masih benar-benar pagi. Tapi namja bermata bulat ini dengan semangan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat kerja barunya.

Dengan sebuah syal tebal berwana cream yang melilit leher putihnya. Kedua tangan nya bebalut sarung tangan juga kedua kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu olahraga. Dan sedikit jaket berwarna abu-abu yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Kedua tangannya yang merasa kedinginan saling digesekan untuk mencari kehangantan.

Ini adalh hari pertama ia masuk kerja. Untuk itu namja bermata bulat ini begitu bersemangat untuk hari ini. Karena ia begitu tau mencari pekerjaan itu sulit, apalagi hanya bermodalkan ijazah SHS. Dan beruntunglah dia bisa mendapat sebuah pekerjaan meskipun itu hanya pekerjaan menjadi seorang OB di salah satu rumahsakit ternama di Seoul.

Namja bermata bulat ini bernama Do Kyungsoo. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Do atau Kyungsoo di kalangan teman-temannya. Ia hanyalah seorang namja miskin yang berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Kadang terbesit rasa sesak yang mendalam ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya karena hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Dulunya saat ia masih berumur 1 tahun ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat itu ayahnya yang seorang sopir taksi mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobilnya dimalam hari akibat sebuah truk dengan sopir yang mengatuk tak menghentikan mobilnya ketika berada di lampu merah. Sang istri yang juga adalah ibunya Kyungsoo begitu terpukul dengan peristiwa itu. Setelah itu ibunyalah yang membesarkan Kyungsoo kecil Kyungsoo menginjak usia 5 tahun, ibunya meninggal karena serangan jantung saat berjualan dipasar.

Kyungsoo kecil yang belum mengerti apapun hanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ibunya dimakamkan di makam yang tak jauh dari makam ayahnya. Kyungsoo kecil tetap menangis di samping makam sang ibu. Padahal hari itu hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Kyungsoo yang tak memiliki sanak saudara untuk menjaganya. Akhirnya diserahkan kepada pihak panti asuhan untuk diasuh dan disekolahkan oleh pemerintah karena kini ia menjadi anak yatim piatu. Salah seorang wanita menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang ke rumah barunya yaitu di panti asuhan di pusat kota.

Kyungsoo adalah anak yang manis dan mandiri. Ia sangat disayangi oleh ibu panti asuhan. Kyungsoo juga tidak berkenan untuk diadopsi hingga ia lulus SHS. Sedari kecil Kyungsoo bercita-cita untuk bisa sukse dan membantu adik-adiknya di panti. Membantu ibu tercintanya di panti asuhan yang selama ini merawat, membesarkannya juga mendidiknya. Ia harus mengubur cita-cita nya untuk menjadi seoran dokter. Dan bertekat setelah lulus SHS untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Kyungsoo memulai dengan keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencari rumah sewa yang murah dengan uang yang selama ini ia tabung. Beruntunglah ia mendapat sebuah rumah sewa yang terbilang terjangkau dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dengan hanya berbekal ijaxah SHS ia mencari pekerjaan yang tentunya sangat sulit bagi kelas pendidikan sepertinya. Masihlah beruntung ia diterima menjadi seorang OB yang gajinya lumayan lebih banyak ketimbang seorang pekerja paruh waktu yang pernah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo harus berjalan melewati sebuah taman sebelum sampai ke halte bis. Suasana taman pagi itu masihhlah sepi. Terlihat hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat yang melintasi taman ini dan berbapasan dengannya. Mungkin sebagian orang pagi ini juga sedang besiap melakukan aktifitasnya entah bekerja ataupun yang lain. Beberapa tunawisma yang masih tertidur di bangku maupun disekitar taman.

Sesekali mata bulatnya menelusuri area taman kecil itu. Sedikit alat olahraga memang oleh pemerintah setempat disediakan disana. Tak lupa ayunan dan sebuah bak pasir, juga papan seluncur menhiasi taman kecil ini. Sebuah pohon besar sengaja ditanam di tengah-tengah taman itu. Pohonnya rindang dengan dedaunan hijau membuat indah peamndangan. Beberapa orang yang melintasi daerah taman kecil itu sepertinya sedang jogging mengitari taman itu.

Namun, kedua mata bulatnya menangkan sebuah siluet seseorang tepat dibawah pohon rindang itu. Refleks saja kedua matanya menyipit dengan pupilnya menajam untuk memperjelas apa yang terlihat disana. Dengan perasaan terkejut, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sana. Dan tepat sesuai dengan dugaannya. Tergeletak tubuh seseorang tanpa busana dengan sekujur tubuh benuh bercak dan lebam. Sebuah bercak dan lebam yang tercetak jelas jika itu bekas gigitan manusia, atau bias disebut dengan kissmark. Kedua mata orang itu yang masihlah terpejam. Sebuah kain masihlah menyumpal penuh mulutnya. Tangan dan kakinya masih terikat kuat dengan sebuah lakban.

Degupan jantung Kyungsoo kian bertalu saat ia akan memeriksa detak jantung orang tersebut. Tangannya menjulur menuju ke leher orang tersebut. Berharap orang tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya ini masihlah hidup. Dan tangan kanannya berhasil menyentuh tepat pada daerah denyut nadi di leher orang tersebut. Sedikit melega karena Kyungsoo bisa merasakan denyut nadi orang dihadapannya ini masih berdenyut. Menandakan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini masilah hidup.

Kedua matanya menelusuri lagi, dan menemukan fakta bahwa orang ini yang awalanya dipikir adalah seorang yeoja oleh dirinya. Ternyata adalah seorang namja yang entah kenapa memiliki paras yang cantik menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berinisiatif menutupi sekujur tubuh namja itu dengan mantel tebal yang ia pakai. Ia segera melepaskan mantel tersebut dan menutupkan ke tubuh namja itu.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan namja ini dengan mengguncang bahunya sambil menggil, "Permisi tuan, tuan?". Dan yang ada malah tubuh yang masih tak sadarkan diri tersebut malah jatuh terjermbab hingga posisi namja tadi tengkurap ke sebelahnya. Sedikit terkejut saat mantel yang dipakainnya tadi tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sesuatu. Tercetak jelas sebuah leleran sperma beserta darah yang telah mongering tercetak jelas di pangkal paha hingga ke lutut. Seketika itu Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya karena begitu syok melihat namja dihadapannya ini.

Sedikit panik, Kyungsso segera memposisikan namja itu untuk duduk kembali, serta melepaskan ikatan-ikatan lakban yang mengikat di pergelangan tangan dan kaki namja itu. Serta melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut namja itu. Tak punya pilihan lagi, ia harus membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Ponsel pun ia tak punya, bahkan uang yang ia miliki juga pas-pasan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggengong namja itu dengan gaya piggyback setelah memansangkan mantelnya ke tubuh namja tersebut.

Dengan berjalan cepat karena ia tak mampu berlari dengan membawa beban seperti itu. Bayangkan saja tubuhnya sudah mungil. Dan sekarang membawa beban tambahan seorang namja yang sebenarnya sebesar dirinya. Tapi itupun juga tak bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya karena ia memang tidak pernah mengangkan barang apalagi seberat ini. Beruntunglah rumahsakit tidak jauh dari tempat ia menemukan namja tersebut.

"Suster ! tolong bantu saya!" sambil berteriak.

Beberapa suster langsung menghampirinya dan Luhan langsung mendapat perawatan di ruang UGD. Kyungsoo benar – benar takut saat ini. Ia takut kalau namja tadi tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Satu jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang itu. Kyungsoo pun menghadap ke ruangan dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan namja tersebut dok?"

"Beruntung kau segera membawanya kesini tuan. Dia sepertinya korban perkosaan yang sengaja di buang. Sepertinya dia tidak hanya diperkosa oleh seorang saja, melainkan lebih dari satu orang. Dan itu dilakukan berkali – kali. Terlihat dari holenya yang benar – benar robek."

".." Kyungsoo hanya mampu membekap mulutnya.

Dan dokter melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Sepertinya selama korban diperkosa, korban juga di bius hingga tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Kami berharap namja ini bisa segera sadar, dan kami akan mengupayakan yang terbaik tuan."

"Te-terimakasih dokter."

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir dua jam pemeriksaan oleh dokter itu ke pada namja itu. Akhirnya Dokter keluar dari ruangan kamar pasien itu. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo meras lega. Dokter juga memaparkan mengenai kondisi namja tersebut usai melakukan pemeriksaann kesehatan.

Namja itu sekarang telah dipindahkan ke sebuah ruangan rawat inap. Dan Kyungsoo segera membawa dirinya menuju ke ruang rawat inap namja tadi. Kyungsoo menghampiri namja itu namja itu dibaringkan disana. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di samping ranjang berisikan namja tersebut.

Kedua mata bulatnya menelusuri wajah damai namja yang ada dihadapannya. Berfikir bagaimana bisa namja ini mengalami hal seperti itu. Bahkan namja ini masih belum bangun, karena sepertinya obat bius yang penculiknya berikan itu cukup untuk membuat seseorang hingga kehilangan kesadarnnya selama berjam-jam lamanya.

Tak terasa karena peristiwa pagi ini. Membuat Kyungsoo harus terjebak di rumah sakit ini untuk menolong orang asing yang bahkan tidak ia kenalnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar apik di tangan kanannya. Dan kedua obsidiannya membola tak kala melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST. Seketika saja tubuhnya dengan spontan berdiri. Meraih tas miliknya yang sempat ia letkkan di sebuah meja-lemari yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang namja yang masih betah menutup kedua matanya itu.

Dengan segera Kyongsoo berlari keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tak lupa ia memberi tahu seorang suster yang berada disekitar area ruang rawat inap tersebut. Bahwa ia sedanga ada urusan pekerjaan. Sehingga ia harus pergi. Dan akan kembali usai pekerjaannya nanti selesai. Ia juga meninggalkan sebuah nomor ponsel kepada resepsionis apabila sewaktu-waktu namja itu sadar dari tidurnya.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo meras sangat ingin membantu namja itu. Meskipun ia tau kalau didirnya ini bukan orang yang mampu untuk membiayai namja yang ia temukan tadi selama di rumah sakit ini. Tapi setidaknnya Kyungsoo berfikir untuk membantu menemukan keluarga dari namja ini.

.

.

.

 ** _Lu Housepital_**

Setelah menenpuh jarak kurang lebih sepuluh menit dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Yam au bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo sudah ketinggalan bis yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat pekerjaan barunya itu. Sehingga dengan terpakasa ia harus berlari menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

Nafas terengah-engah, juga keringat yang membanjiri dari, pelipis, leher hingga seluruh tubuhnya itu. Sedikit tenang ketika dia mulai menormalkan nafasnya begitu ia sampai di depan pintu sebuah gedung rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja hari ini. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti tak kala ia memasuki gedung tersebut. Ia dengan segera langsung saja di hampiri oleh seorang Kepala OB di rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang begitu terlambat?" dengan nada marahnya Jang Eun (Seorang Kepala OB Lu Housepital) mengahmpiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan pagi itu. Terlihat jelas keringan yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya. Pagi tadi saya menolong seseorang namja yang-", belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab. Dengan seenaknya Jang Eun memotong penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"-Sudahlah, Aku tidak butuh penjelas yang bertele-tele. Sekarang juga kau dipecat!" Dengan singkat dan jelas. Jang Eun mengatakan pemecatan Kyungsoo dengan tegas dan tercetak jelas rasa marahnya.

"Tapi..?" Kyungsoo ingin membela diri. Namun apalah daya di asudah terlebih dahulu di usir dari sini.

"Pergi!" Seru Jang En mengusir Kyungsoo.

Habis sudah harapnnya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Ini adalah hari pertamannya bekerja, tapi ini juga hari terakhinya ia bekerja. Karena sebelum ia melakukan pekerjaanya untuk pertamakalinya. Kyungsoo sudah dipecat lebih dahulu. Memang Kyungsoo disini adalha yang paling salah. Karena kalian tahu Kyungsoo datang memang begitu terlambat. Iya telat dua jam lebih dari jadwal iya mulai bekerja. Apalagi ini juga hari pertamanya ia masuk kerja. Dan sangat disayangkan Kepala OB tersebut tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai keterlambaannya pagi ini. Dan dengan seenaknya ia memcatnya begitu saja.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan ia kembali kerumah sakit tempat namja yang ia tolong tadi dirawat. Tapi sebelum itu ia mampir ke sebuah kantor dinas yang mengurusi orang-orang hilang. Melaporkan pada petugas jika ia baru saja menenmukan seorang namja dengan ciri-ciri secara fisik yang ia ketahui sebagai keterangannya. Usai mampir ke sebua dinas yang mengurusi pelaoran orang yang kehilangan atau mencari keluargannya yang hilang. Ia melanjutkan pencarian pekerjaan baru untuknya.

Kyungsoo memulai dengan berkeliling sekitar barangkali ada lowongan pekerjaan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyiapkan apapun sebagai penunjang kualifikasi untuk dirinya ditrima kerja. Karena memang ini merupakan hal yang tak terduga. Ketika ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dan dengan secepet kilat juga dia dipecat. Hingga matahari hari mulai kembali ke tempat peraduannya. Kedua kakinya suda sangat pegal mintadi istirahatkan. Kyungsoo belum mendapatkan satu pekerjaan pun.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tempat namja yang ia tolong tadi dirawa. Ia memilih berjalan kaki untuk menghemat biaya transportasi. Dengan langkah pelan pelannya juga sedih karena tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan satu pun. Kyungsoo kembali meneruskan jalannya menuju ke rumah sakit tadi.

Sambil berjalan, Kyungsoo terus memikirkan berbagai hal yang membebani pikirannya. Dia baru mengingat jika uang tabungannya sela bekerja paruh waktu mulai menipis. Belum lagi harga sewa flat kecil yang ia tinggali sudah menunggak selama beberapa bulan. Dan mirisnya lagi ia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar setres memikirkannya. Apalagi ia baru saja menolong seorang asing yang tengah dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Tak lama Kyungsoo sampai di rumah sakit tempat namja yang ia temukan tadi pagi dirawat. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke ruang rawat inap namja tadi. Ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut masihlah sama seperti beberapa saat lalu ia tinggalkan. Namja itu masih betah menutup kedua matanya. Seakan tidak ada pergerakanberati dari namja tersebut. Padahal tadi pagi dokter bilang sudah membarikan obat untuk mengurangi efek pad obat bius yang diberikan sang penculik.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung saja mendudukan kembali dirinya tepat di kursi sebelah ranjang namja mata bulatnya itu memandang jauh ke wajah damai namja yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya kini.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu ini? Siapa namamu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengalami hal seperti ini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan mengambang di dalam otak kecilnya. Dimulai dari pagi tadi dia menemukan seorang namja korban penculikan dan pelecehan seksual terliaht ketika ia menemukannya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat juga dengan bercak-bercak kissmark. Hingga dirinya yang di pecat yang berakhir dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Sungguh miris nasib Kyungsoo hari ini. Juga beberapa pertanyaan seputar namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hingga tak sadar dirinya telah ajtuh tertidur tepat disebelah ranjang namja cantik itu. Dengan posisi duduk dan kepal jatuh di sebelah namja yang sedang terbaring tersebut.

.

.

.

Ternyata ia tertidur sangat lama. Karena memang kemarin dia sampai di ruangan rawat ini saat hari menjelang menjelang sore. Karena matahari sudah mulai kemabali ke tempat peraduannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak sedikit pun memakan apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya meminum air yang memang ia bawa di dalam tasnya.

Paginya ia terbangun dengan posisi tidak elitnya. Karena ia bermimpi dikejar rusa gila hingga ia terkaget-kaget saat begitu bangun ia merasakan pantatnya mendarat lebih dahulu di lantai ruang kamar yang dingin ini. Kemarin ia pulang dengan hanya berjalan kaki untuk menghemat uang yang ia punya.

.

.

.

Ia segera membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk kemabali di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Dan seseorang disana masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera siuman.

Kemudian seorang perawat masuk ke kamar rawat itu dan mengecek infus namja yang masih asik terlelap itu. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan apa yang suster tersebut lakukan terhadapa namja itu.

"Suster, kapan kira-kira namja ini bisa siuman? Dan bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyungsoo pun segera menayakan mengenai keadaan namja yang masih setia berbaring di atas ranjang itu. Begitu sang suster sepertinya telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Sepertinya bisa memakan waktu hingga satu atau dua hari, atau bahkan dalam beberapa jam kedepan dia sudah bisa sadar. Karena dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin. Namja ini kelelahan dan dehidrasi, dia di bius dengan dosis yang lumayan tinggi bahkan bius yang disuntikkan tersebut mampu membuat seseong tersebut bisa kehilangan kesadarannya hingga dua sampai tiga hari seperti layaknya orang yang sedang koma. Namun melihat kondisinya hari ini sepertinya keadaannya mulai stabil." Suster perawat tersebut menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai keadaan namja tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu ya sus, gumawo." Kyungsoo berterimakasih karena telah dijelaskan mengenai kondisi terkini dari namja itu.

Setelah itu suster perawat tersebut segera beranjak dari ruangan rawat itu menuju ke pintu usai melakukan pengecekan rutin pasien. Namun saat akan mencapai pintu dia berbalik melihat Kyungsoo dan berseru pelan.

"Sebaiknya anda harus segera mengurus biaya administrasi pasien, jangan lupakan itu?" Suster perawat mengingatkan Kyungsoo mengenai biaya administrasi yang harus segera dibayarkan.

"Emm.. maaf suster sebenarnya saya bukan wali dari namja ini. Saya hanya menolongnya dan membawanya kesini." Kungsoo menjelaskan bahawa dirinya hanya berniat menolong namja ini.

"Ne saya tahu, tapi anda tetap harus segera melunasi biaya administrasi nya. Karena anda yang membawa namja itu kemari." Terang suster perawat lagi.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk melunasi biaya administrasi, atau bolehkah saya meminta keringanan atau penundaan biaya administrasinya sus?" Kyungsoo berujar meminta solusi karena ya memang Kyungsoo bahakan sedang kesulitan uang. Apalagi ia harus membayar biaa administrasi namja itu. Sungguh membuat fikirannya kian bercabang.

"Sebaiknya anda bertanya pada pihak administrasi, saudara Kyungsoo. Saya do'a kan semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan saya permisi." Suster perawat hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia benar-benar beranjak pergi.

"Gumawo sus sekali lagi." Sekali lagi kyungsoo berujar terimakasih pada suster perawat tersebut.

"Iya sama-sama." sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu keluar kamar rawat pasien tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana ia menelesaiakan permasalahan ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo berencana pulang ke flat yang ia sewa. Untuk membersihakan diri berganti baju, juga bersiap mencari pekerjaan lagi. Lagi-lagi kedua kaki mungilnya itu melangkan mengelelilingi gedung-gedung juga bangunan pertokoan. Berharap adda satu lowongan pekerjaan yang masih dibuka. Dan mau untuk menerimanya bekerja. Kyungsoo berjalan berkeliling mencari pekerjaan hingga ak terasa waktu telah menjelang siang.

Perutnya hanya terisi selembar roti yang ia makan tadi pagi sebagai sarapan. Dan kini hanya berbekal air mineral dalam botolnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ke sebuah kursi panjang tepat di sebuah taman kota. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan pelipisnya. Udara siang ini begitu panasnya. Terik matahari seakan membakar kulit-kulit tangannya. Kyungsoo meraih botol air mineral yang ia bawa. Kemudian membuka tutupnya, dan meneguk dengan rakus air dari dalam sana. Tak Lupa sebelah tangannya yang terbebas mengipas-ngipas ke arah leher dan wajahnya. Berharap panas yang ia rasakan segera teralihnkan.

Usai merasa bahwa lelahnya serta rasa hausnya sedikit mereda. Kedua kaki mungilnya kembali berjalan berkeliling. Kali ini ia mampir sebentar menuju ke kantor polisi tempat ia melaporkan orang hilang beberapa waktu lalu. Namun begitu ia sampai disana. Sepertinya masih belum ada seseorang atau sanak keluarga yang melapor mengenai kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Namun hingga sore menjelang ia masih belum juga membuahkan hasil untuk mendepatkan satu pekerjaan pun setelah dia berjalan kesana – kemari.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari namja cantik itu tak kunjung membuka sepasang mata nya. Namun sore itu bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, Akhirnya namja itu tiba-tiba saja membuka sepasang matanya. Kyungsoo yang sore itu duduk di sebealh ranjang namja cantik itu seperti biasanya begitu terkejut. Dan dengan segera Kyungsoo memanggil dokter. Dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan namja cantik itu. Begitu terukir jelas wajah kebingungan dari namja cantik itu.

"Dimana aku?" sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Matanya masih mengabur. Dan dia bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia berada sekarang.

"Anda sedang dirumah sakit" Dokter memberi jawaban singkat menanggapi pertanyaan namaj yang tengah ia periksa sekarang. Namun, saat dokter akan memeriksa keadaan namja itu, tiba-tiba saja dia berontak.

"Lepaskan tangan ku! Jangan menyentuhku!" Dengan segera namja cantik itu meronta meminta agar dokter dihadapannya itu tidak menyentuhnya.

"Tenanglah nak, aku hanya dokter yang ingin memeriksa keadaan mu." Bujuk sang dokter menyakinkan jika ia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk, dan hanya akan memriksa keadaannya saja.

"Kubilang jangan menyentuh ku!" Namja itu masih terus memberontak dan berteriak. Seakan jika orang dihadapannya ini akan berbuat hal buruk padanya.

Seketika namja cantik itu beringsut turun dari ranjang. Hingga menyebabkan infus yang ada di pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Terlihat rembesan darah dari perban yang menutup infus tadi. Ia berjalan dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ke pojokan ranjang. Entah dorongan dari mana, ia hanya merasakan bahwa dirinya begitu takut dengan orang asing dihadapannya ini apalagi untuk mendapat sebuah sentuhan atau kontak fisik langsung karena itu menginggatkannya akan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Tapi kau harus diperiksa nak. Agar kami mengerti kondisimu sekarang." Dokterk tetap membujuknya.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat! Aku telah kotor.. hiks hiks." Air mata berlinang dari sudut-sudut mata Luhan. Tangannya berusaha mehapus noda-noda yang telah di torehkan namja-namja itu sambil menggosok-gosok ke lengannya.

"Hanya sebentar pemeriksaan yang harus kami lakukan tidak akan lama." Dokter berusaha meyakinkan pasien yang ada di hadapannnya sekarang.

Kemudian Dokter kembali mendekat dan mencoba meraih pundak namja itu. Namun dengan seketika saja namja itu berteriak histeris dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Dokter masih dengan sabar dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tetapi namja itu tetap berontak, hingga tanpa disadari oleh sang dokkter jika namja tersebut telah berhasil meraih sebuah bolpoint milik dokter itu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu melihat dari pinggir dimana dokter dan beberapa suster ikut membantu menenangkan namja cantik tersebut. Dan begitu tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan namja dengan mata cantik itu begitu mendapatkan bolpoint milik sang dokter. Namja cantik bahkan mengancam akan menancapkan bolpint itu ke lehernya jika dokter dan beberapa suster tetap mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk maju juga mencoba membujuk namja cantik itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Namja cantik itu telah bersiap mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bolpoint yang sempat ia rampas dari sang dokter di hadapannya. Juga bersiap menancapkan bolpoint itu ke lehernya.

" _Andwee_." Jerit Kyungsoo saat melihat namja itu berusaha untuk menancapkan bolpoint itu.

"Hiks hiks." Di iringi suara isakan dari bibir namja cantik itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Suasana ruangan rawat pasien itu kini begitu tegang

"Jangan Lakukan itu! Aku mohon." Kyungsoo ikut berbicara perlaha ke arah namja rusa itu sambil berlinang air mata.

"Hiks hiks." Namja itu masih terisak.

"Aku tau kau begitu tertekan dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Aku tau segala yang terjadi kemarin memang tak akan pernah bisa diulang agar sempurna maupun dihapus di bagian buruknya untuk membuatnya terlihat baik seperti semula sehingga tak ada celah kecil yang membuatnya terlihat jelek. Tapi ingat setiap hal buruk yang pernah terjadi tak selalu buruk juga untuk kedepannya, karena aku percaya jika seseorang yang tertimpa cobaan besar, pasti akan ada hal baik di balik itu semua. Bukan berati aku menyuruhmu melupakan semua yang terjadi atau memintamu mengingat setiap detailnya. Yang aku ingin katakan adalah bukan dengan berlari atau mati untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah, tapi kau harus berjuang menghadapi cobaan itu semua. Mungkin dengan hal yang seperti yang kau alami, akan ada banyak orang yang mencibirmu, mengucilkamu, atau bahkan membencimu. Tapi tak banyak orang juga akan mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan melindungimu. Jadi aku mohon fikirkan baik-baik segala tindakan mu?" Kyungsoo berusaha menasehati namja di hadapannya itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks…" Namja itu hanya bisa mendengarkan nasehat yang di berikan padanya oleh namja bermata bulat dihadapnnya itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati namja cantik itu pelan-pelan dan meraih bolpoint itu lepas dari genggaman namja itu. Namja cantik itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat hingga keduanya malah terisak bersama. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Berusaha memberikan semangatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah tangisan namja cantik itu mereda juga Kyungsoo yang juga ikut mengehentikan tangisannya. Yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil dari keduannya. Dokter dengan perlahan mulai memeriksa keadaan namja cantik itu.

"Siapa nama anda?" Dokter menanyakan nama namja tersebut.

"Namaku Luhan." Luhan yang mulai tenagn menjawa dengan terbata-bata.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat." Dokter menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat setelah selesai memeriksa kondisinya. Dan selesai memasangkan kembali infus di pergelangan tangan yang lain.

"…" Perintah sang dokter hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kepala tanda ia mematuhi perintahnya.

Kemudian dokter beserta suster perawat pergi untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri namja cantik yang baru-baru ini diketahui namya sebagai Luhan, namja yang beberapa hari lalu ia tolong. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat disebalh ranjang Luhan.

"Em namaku Kyungsoo. Aku yang menemukanmu tergeletak di bawah pohon di dekat taman." Kyungsoo menjelaskan siapa dirinya, dan kronologi bagaimana Luhan bisa ada di rumahsakit ini.

" _Gu-gu-guma-mawo._ " Luhan berucap terimaksih pada orang dihadapannya ini. Karena telah menolongnya.

"Sebelumnya siapa nama mu?" Kyungsoo kembali menanyakan nama namja cantik diahadapannya ini. Berusaha mengkonfirmasi bahwa nama itu memang benar sesaui yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu.

"Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Tapi aku ingin pulang. Aku takut Kyungsoo-ssi." Seru Luhan kepada Kyungsoo sambil menampilkan ekspresi takutnya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Harapan Kungsoo jujur dari dalam hati.

"Hem.." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan omongan Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau pulihkan dulu kesehatanmu, sebelum mencari keluargamu." Saran Kyungsoo kepada Luhan.

".." sekali lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk saja membalas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari saat Kyungsoo sedang mencari pekerjaan. Dia melihat sebuah pamflet orang hilang yang dipasang di dekat halte bis. Disana terpampang wajah seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna pirang sambil tersenyum dengan menggunakan sweter birunya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat – ingat sepertinya gambar orang yang terpampang di pamflet itu cukup familiar baginya.

"Benar sekali. Itu adalah wajah dari namja bermata rusa itu. Wah jadi dia bernama Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Xi Luhan" Kyungsoo dengan segara menebak bahwa foto orang yang ada di dalam pamflet tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang ia tolong.

Belum selesai membaca pamflet itu dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil pamflet itu dan dengan segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Usai sampai di rumah sakit, dengan segera ia menuju ke kamar Luhan. Namun sampai di sana namja itu masih tertidur, sehingga Kyungsoo merasa enggan untuk membangunkannya. Kyungsoo berinisiatif menghubungi nomor yang tertera di sana.

"Hallo." Kyungsoo segera menyapa begitu sambungan telepon itu terhubung denan orang di seberang sana.

"Selamat pagi, dengan kediaman keluarga Xi. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Jawab orang di sebrang sana.

"Maaf, benarkah keluarga Xi kehilangan anggota keluarganya? Seorang namja dari Seoul? Saya menemukan seorang namja persis seperti yang ada ada pamphlet yang saya dapati. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah rumah sakit (xxx)." Kyungsoo berusaha menankan langsung point penting dari maksud didirinya menghubungi nomor yang ada di dalam pamflet itu.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera kesana." Dengan tanpa ada jawaban lebih lanjut. Seseorang disebrang sana akan segera menuju ke aamat yang Kyungsoo sebutkan.

"Ne." Kyungsoo merasa begitu yakin jika meraka adalah keluarga dari Luhan, namja yang ia tolong.

.

.

.

Di kediaman rumah Luhan. Nampak seorang wanita yang berumur hampir setengah abad sedang terduduk cemas menunggu kabar mengenai anaknya yang hilang. Matanya tak henti-hentinya berlinang air mata.

Tak berapa lama seseorang berpakaian rapi khas seorang maid datang menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Nyonya Xi. Seseorang baru saja menelpon dan mengabarkan bahwa ditemukan seorang namja dengan ciri – ciri mirip tuan muda di sebuah rumah sakit di pinggiran kota Seoul." Pak jang. Sang asistern rumah tangga yang telah lama bekerja di keluarga Xi baru saja memberitahukan kepada sang Nyonya. Jika ia mendapatkan kabar seputar tuan mudanyanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Benarkah?" Begitu mendengar kabar tersebut. Memberikan setitik harapan bagi Nyonya Xi. Seorang eomma yang kehilnagan kontak sang putra sekitar seminggu lamanya.

"Ne.., salah seorang suruhan saya, sudah saya minta untuk mengecek dulu apakah benar itu tuan muda Luhan." Pak Jang memberitahukan jika anak buahnya sekarang akan mengecek lokasi mereka.

"Tapi aku tak ingin menunggu lama pak Jang, sebaiknya kita segera kesana!" Nyonya Xi sepertinya sudah tidak sabar mengetahui kondisi sang putra sematawayangnya yang menghilang.

"Tapi nyonya?" Pak Jang berusaha menengakan agar sanga Nyonya besar tidak mengambil langkah dengan gegabah.

"Kali ini aku bisa merasakan kalau itu benar – benar Luhan putra ku. Aku kan segera bersiap dan siapkan mobil segera. Aku akan menghubungi suamiku setelah kita sampai di sana. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Perintah sang majikan adalah mutlak. Maka ketika Nyonya Xi telah memerintah. Anak buah seperti Pak Jang hanya boleh melakasanakan peritahnya tanpa penolakan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lalu keluarga Xi sibuk mencari keberadaan putra sematawayang nya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Hingga ketika mendengar kabar ditemukannya tuan muda keluarga tersebut, betapa gembiranya Nyonya Xi seakan ia mendapatkan sebuah titik temu. Namun karena Tuan Xi sedang ada di rumah sakit nya dan masih mengurus beberapa hal penting. Nyonya Xidengan segera ingin memastikan secara langsung jika benar itu Luhan putra tersayangnya sebelum memberitahu sang suaminya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang nama Miracle Houspital. Seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Luhan kini berangsur membaik. Kini ia masih tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah yang tak lagi sepucat lalu. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan hingga kepalanya jatuh tetidur dengan beralaskan tangan yang berada di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Hingga Kyungsoo terbangun oleh sebuah deringan ponselnya miliknya yang memekakan telinga.

"Bisakah anda memberitahu Luhan-ah di rawat di ruang berapa? Ini ibu dari Luhan. Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan alamat yang sudah anda berikan.". Suara seorang yeoja yang syarat akan kekhawatiran di dalam nada bicarannya namun Khas seorang wanita berumur.

"Oh.. iya. Nyonya. Luhan berada di kamar nomor 23 lantai 2." Kungsoo seketika menjawab dan menunjukkan dimana sekarang Luhan dirawat ke seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana." Ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

"Nee, arraseo." Kyungsoo mengerti.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama datang seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki sebuah ruangan rawat pasien yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa orang yang ikut menemani di belakangnya. Khas seorang bodyguard yang melindungi tuannya. Dia segera berlari begitu setelah sepasang netranya menemukan seorang namja ang sangat ia kenali sebagai putranya. Dia segera menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang ruangan rawat pasien itu. Dengan segera Kungsoo menggeser dirinya berdiri . Dan mempersilahkan wanita paruh baya tersebut untuk duduk disamping Luhan.

"Luhan-ah. Ini eomma nak. Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" sambil mengelus sayang pipi surai Luhan sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari sana untuk memberi ruang untuk ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Maafkan eomma yang membiarkan mu tinggal sendirian. Eomma takkan pernah mengijinkan mu tinggal sendirian lagi." Sesalnya dan janjinya begitu melihat keadaan putra sematawanyangnya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Pak jang. Tolong kabari suamiku. Kalau Luhan benar – benar sudah ditemukan." Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Luhan itu segera berseru ke pak Jang untuk memberitakan kabar mengenai Luhan yang sudah ditemukan pada sang suami yang masih berada di Seoul.

"Baik nyonya." Pak Jang dengan segera pergi keluar ruangan itu dan menghubungi seseorang. Hingga Nyonya Xi menyadari jika sedari tadi ada orang lain yang memperhatikan interaksi keduannya.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan putraku." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sama – sama Nyonya." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Siapa namamu nak?" Nyonya Xi menanyakan nama dari penolong putranya tersebut.

"Oh iya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungsoo."' Kyungsoo kemudian memperkenalkan diri pada wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Luhan?" Nyonya Xi menanyakan perihal bagaimana namja dihadapannya ini bisa sampai menemukan Luhannya.

"Saat itu saya sedang menuju ke tempat kerja. Dan saya melewati taman tak jauh dari halte bis di daerah tempat tinggal saya. Dan disana saya melihat seorang yang tergeletak dibawah pohon. Setelah saya semakin mendekat. Saya melihat seorang namja maaf, seorang namja tanpa sehelai kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan mulut tersumpal dan mata tertutup, luka memar bekas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, juga bercak kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya yang tak lagi mulus, juga hole yang robek dan mencetak jelas sisa sperma dan darah yang sebagian telah mengering tepat di pangakal pahanya." Kyungsoo pun menceritakan kronologis ia bisa sampai menemukan Luhan.

Nyonya Xi hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang matanya yang tak henti – hentinya mengeluarkan butiran kristal bening dari sudut matanya. Sungguh sangat mengerikan dan menyedihkan membayangkan putranya ditemukan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hati ibu mana yang tidak merasa sakit ketika sang putra tersayangnyanya, juga putra satu-satunya mengalami kejadian buruk seperti itu. Kyungsoo dengan segera merogoh dan menyerahkan saputangannya untuk wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini.

"Luhan mengapa ini bisa terjadi padamu nak? Eomma benar – benar merasa bersalah membiarkanmu hidup sendiri, hingga kau harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini, nak." Nyonya Xi begitu menyalahkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Dan menangkap suara yang sangat ia kenali begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya. Suara yang sangat Luhan rindukan. Suara yang sangat menenangkannya. Adalah suara sang Eomma.

"Nak, kau sudah bangun? Sebentar lagi Appa akan segera datang." Seru Nyonya Xi begitu melihat anaknya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eomma? Benarkah ini eomma? Aku sangat merindukan eomma." Luhan dengan segera mendudukan dirinya. Dan memeluk sang eomma.

"Iya nak. Ini eomma. Eomma disini nak. Eomma akan menjagamu." Eommanya membalas pelukan sang anak. Memberi usapan pada punggung Luhan bermaksud memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan seperti yang ia dapatkan saat memeluk sang eomma seperti lalu.

Tak berapa lama tuan Xi datang dan masuk dengan tergesah – gesah menghampiri Luhan dan sang istri.

"Luhan anak ku." Segera saja ia menyeruak dan memeluk Luhan.

"Appa." Luhan membalas pelukan sang Appa.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu hari ini seorang Oh Sehun tidak pulang ke rumahnya atau ke markas yang memang Sehun tinggali bersama ke empat sahabatnya. Dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya untuk menjernihkan fikiran dan hatinya yang sedang gusar karena seorang namja manis bermata rusa serta perasaaan bersalahnya yang tiada henti menghantui benaknya.

Hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya serasa berdegup kencang teringat saat kedua mata rusa beradu dengan mata elangnya. Jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat menginggat akan hal itu. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun meraih kunci mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah yang telah dianggap sebagai markas mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di markas, langsung berjalan menghampiri ruang kerja. Di dalam sana terlihat Kris sedang mencumbu seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang sudah telanjang diatas meja dengan kaki mengakang, dengan satu kaki bertengger di pundaknya sambil membelakangi pintu. Bahkan Kris sendiri sudah menancapkan Junior besarnya ke dalam lubang sempit perempuan itu. Suara desahan menggema di sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Kris Hyung", panggil Sehun pada hyungnya saat telah memasuki ruang kerja itu.

"Ouch… ahhh…" (suara jalang yang sedang dihujam kasar nan keras oleh milik Hyung nya itu).

"Ada apaah?" Jawab Kris sedikit menggeram menahan orgasmenya kala ada orang yang mengganggunya.

"Dimana kau menyuruh Kai membuang korban kita kemarin?" Sehun langsung bertanya ke intinya saja ia datang kemari menemui Kris hyungnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan mu… ahhh? Apa kau belum puaass… merasakan holenya secara langsung, dan tanpa pengaman?" Sambil menggeram lagi

"Bukan begitu Kris." Sanggah Sehun.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkaannnn…? Aah…" Sungguh adiknya ini mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Kai membuang korban kita kemarin, tidak ada maksud yang lain" Jawab Sehun karena begitu ingin tahunya ia mengenai namja itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiran adik ku ini. Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau tidak biasanya sepp…perti ini. Kemarin kau juga memaksakuu… ahhh.. jangan ketatkan lubang mu… ahh maaf.. maksudku mengijinkan mu membuang korban itu. Dan sekarang kau bertanya dimana Kai membuang korban itu. Ayolah Sehunna, jika kau ingin menikmati lubang sempit, kau tinggal memesannya atau kau cari saja korban yang baru." Kris menanyakan jalan fikiran Sehun sebernarnya. Mengapa Adiknya ni harus peduli dengan barang bekas pakai tersebut. Ia malah menasehati sang adi untuk mememsan seorang jalang saja untuk memuaskan dirinya. Krtimbang mencari tahu barang yang sudah tak layak seperti itu menurutnya.

"…" Sehun malah bertambah geram dengan jaaban dan nasehat yang diberikan oleh Hyungnya tersebut. Dengan tanpa kata, Sehun segera berlalu dari hadapan Hyungnya sambil menutup pintu keras-keras. Percuma saja dia bertanya pad Kris Hyung, karena sejatinya Kris memang tidak tau dimana Kai membuang korbannya kemarin. Terdengar umpatan keras dari dalam ruang kerja tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya dan berniat untuk menghubungi Kai. Orang yang jelas tau dimana ia meninggalkan namja itu.

"….." Hanya terdengar nada sambung dari ponselnya yang menhubungkannya ke nomor Kai saja. Hingga pada dering yang ketiga terdengar sahutan suara Kai dari seberang sana.

"Kai .. kau dimana?" Tanya Sehun menanyakan keberadaan orang diseberang sana.

"Aku berada di Jepang. Ada apa Sehunna?" Kai mengkonfirmasi bahwa dirinya sedang berada di Jepang.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" Sehun berujar akan menenyakan sesuatu hal pada Kai.

"Tanyakan saja?" Dibalas dengan santai oleh Kai.

"Dimana kau membuang korban kita?" Sehun akhirnya menanyakan mengenai korban yang selesai mereka pakai.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sehun? Bukan kah itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting." Seru Kai menekankan bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Jawab saja!" Tegas Sehun agar kai mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Okey..maksudmu yang mana? Korban kita tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya Sehun." Jawab Kai dengan entengnya juga kekehan.

"Korban yang terakhir kita gunakan? Dimana kau membuangnya?" Sehun terus bertanya hingga memberikan klue untuk korban terakhir yang mereka gunakan.

"Haah.. baiklah. Setelah aku bermain beberapa ronde dengannya, aku menyuruh anak buah ku membuangnya di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi tanpa ada kamera pengawas di daerah pinggiran kota." Sahut Kai dengan entengnya yak arena itu juga adalah kebisaan yang Kai senangi.

"Apa yang..? Ah sudahlah.. gumawo Kai…pip". Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban enteng dari habatnya diseberang sana. Dan begitu mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, dengan segera saja ia mematikan sambungan ponselnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kai.

"Dasar bocah albino seenaknya saja dia mematikan ponselnya", gerutu Kai di seberang sana.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Sebenarnya aku tak tau bagaimana aku harus menulis ulang ff ini. Karena rasanya udah gak ada feel buat lanjutin ff ini. Padahal sebelum saya benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengetik ulang ff ini. Beberapa chp mendekati akhir sudah selesai aku buat. Mungkin karena saat itu aku sedikit tersinggung dan aku juga merasa bersalah. Karena memang ini ff HunHan. Tapi tidak menyajikan interaksi HunHan secara keseluruhan. Karena aku memang tidak bisa menyelesaikan ff ini jika tanpa adanya slight couple yang lain. Hingga berakhir ff ini menggantung. Maaf. Aku tak tau kapan ff ini benar-benar rampung. Aku berharap kalian masih mau membacanya dari awal.  
** **Terimakasih.**


	5. PENGUMUMAN

Hai follower, reader, maupun sider dimanapun kalian berada. Kei mohon maaf karena banyak menggantungkan ff Kei. Dan sepertinya Kei mulai berada di jalan lurus untuk Kei menjadi lebih baik. Kei rasa Kei sudah tidak sanggup untuk menulis ff lagi. Tapi ini juga masih proses. Kei bukan hanya akan Hiatus. Tapi Kei berencana berhenti. Maafkan Kei jika ini benar-benar akan Kei lakuin. Juga akan mendadak mungkin. Kei akan menulis cerita yg realistis saja. Mungkin, memang melanjutkan calon novel Kei yg sudah Kei rancang. Dan terbengkalai lama. Mohon maafkan Kei. Kei sedang berfikir keras saat ini. Kei memang sedang bergulat dengan aktifitas realistis. Tapi Kei juga sedang sakit yg mungkin gk rasional. So, kei gk mampu jelasin lebih lanjut. Masih ttp HHS kok. Mungkin Kei akan lebih jadi reader saja. 


End file.
